Lunar eclipse
by cherry fantasy
Summary: #STATUS UNKNOWN, see profile# One night together and now InuYasha is pregnant. What will they do now ? They hate each other ! But that was before that famous night... YAOI, INCEST, OOCness SesshxInu
1. Prologue

**A/N : Hi everyone ! Now, this is my first yaoi fic so don't be too hard on me Ok ? I read a lot of them (and I loved it by the way!)but reading one and writing one are two different things. I'm giving it a try and I hope it'll be somewhat good. Reviews and advices will be very appreciated ! Now back to business :**

**Disclaimer : No, sadly I don't own InuYasha or any InuYasha characters. Life is cruel...**

**Warnings : **This is a YAOI fic, meaning maleXmale relationship. Also INCEST and male pregnancy. You don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. You've been warned. No flames about that.

Also, there will be some Kagome bashing. Not a lot, but still. It's not that I don't like her, it's just that for this story it'll be like that. Sorry if you don't like it, but you can't say that I didn't warn you ! And anyway, she'll get over it in the end.

Also, maybe some OOCness, that's for you to decide. I couldn't help it.

**Pairings : Inu/Sessh, obviously. Maybe some other pairings later.**

**So, is that all...? Yeah, I think. Well, let's get on with the fic !**

* * *

_Lunar eclipse_

**Prologue**

_He passed his strong arm behind me and pulled me closer. I leaned against him, never breaking our kiss. God he tasted good ! Like honey and cinnamon... I entangled my hand in his beautiful silvery locks, while my other hand was busy caressing his firm chest, drawing the outline of his muscles. _

_He was on top of me and held my head close to his. His lips left mine for a moment and his mouth wandered on my cheeks and forehead, planting little butterfly kisses that made me moan in pleasure. Who knew he could be so gentle ? Then he came back to my mouth and claimed it once more. I was more than happy to surrender to him... _

_I felt hot, so hot, like if I was on fire... I had never felt this hot in my entire life. And **he** was the only one who could relieve me, I knew it. He was doing a wonderful job so far... _

_While one of his hands was still holding the back of my head, he let his other one slide down all the way across my chest to finally stop between my thighs. I arched against him, shoving both my hands into his hair. _

_"Now... please... now..." I pleaded, panting heavily._

_He growled softly and took me in one swift movement. I felt the pain... It was my first time after all... Tears gathered in my eyes and I whimpered, only to have him capture my mouth and silence me with a passionate kiss. His hands flew everywhere on my body in soothing caresses... He started to move into me and soon all the pain had vanished, quickly replaced by pleasure like I had never felt before. This... this was Heaven... I wanted him so much..._

_"More... please... more..." I pleaded again._

_I could feel him grin as he immediately fulfilled my request. I clung to his shoulders and threw my head back, shouting his name. Oh in the name of the seven Hells this was so good ! I pressed my body against his wishing we could somehow fuse together... Even now it wasn't close enough... _

_A moment later he reached his climax too, letting out a loud but non-threatening growl. Then we both slumped on the soft grass, our legs entwined and our gazes locking together. _

_Suddenly, he bent his head toward my neck and gently kissed my collarbone. Shivers ran through me from the simple contact of his warm lips against my skin... Then, he bit me. Not hard, just enough to leave a mark. I felt a sting of pain and I tensed. He tenderly licked the little bruises on my neck to amend himself, then he smiled at me and whispered :_

_"Mine..."_

_All I could do was smile back. I was so damn happy ! Really, I should've known better..._

_The next morning, I woke up and he was already dressed up. I looked at him questioningly... and he glared at me with his usual cold and emotionless eyes. At that sight, something shattered inside of me, and even more when he said sharply :_

_"Stupid hanyou"_

_Then, he just left. _

_I wanted to call his name, to stop him, but... I couldn't find my voice. Why was he so cruel ? I had thought... I had hoped... But apparently I was wrong... _

_It had meant nothing to him ! NOTHING !_

_Why had he let me believe that he was...? Oh but why bother anymore ? He had taken his pleasure with me like if I was some kind of worthless whore and then he had abandoned me. It wasn't the first time someone would abandon me. So... why did it hurt so much ? _

_As silent tears rolled down my face, I gently brushed the bite-mark on my neck and murmured :_

_"Heartless bastard !" _

_And then, alone in the clearing, I sobbed._

* * *


	2. I'm fine !

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one : I'm fine !**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Inu-Yasha ! The jewel shard is in its forehead !" Kagome yelled.

"I'm on it !" the hanyou yelled back.

Him and his companions were presently fighting a ferocious youkai looking somewhat like a black scorpion. The demon was rendered half-crazed by the tainted jewel shard in its forehead, probably a 'gift' from their common nemesis : Naraku.

Inu-Yasha dodged an enormous pincer coming right at him and jumped ; once in the air he raised his Testusaiga to deliver the final blow, aiming for his opponent's head. Unfortunately he didn't see the long black tail coming from behind, its sting already dripping poison... Seeing the threat from afar, Sango quickly came flying to him climbed on Kirara's back ; she raised her Hiraikotsu over her head and then threw it with all the strength she could will in her arm. The large weapon hit the youkai's tail straight on, slicing it in half just in time.

"You OK Inu-Yasha ?" Sango shouted with concern.

"Yeah ! Thanks Sango !" answered Inu-Yasha who had landed safely on his feet some distance away.

The hanyou was very confused. He hadn't sensed that tail coming at all. Normally he would've been able to dodge it with no problems... Had Sango not come to his rescue, he would've been out cold by now...

He looked at Kagome who was shooting another of her sacred arrows at the beast, missing one of its legs by inches, and told himself that this wasn't really the best time to think about it. He quickly composed himself and ran toward the demon ; his friends immediately understood that he was going for the final attack, and skillfully moved out of the way. Inu-Yasha raised his sword once again and summoned its destructive power... The Tetsusaiga came crushing down in the ground and the Wind Scar flawlessly made its way to the demon scorpion. The youkai's head was ripped in pieces, soon followed by the rest of its body.

Inu-Yasha leaped gracefully in the air and grabbed the small jewel shard as soon as it was out of the scorpion's forehead. When he landed back beside Kagome, Miroku stepped forward and unwrapped his right hand ; the Wind Tunnel was unleashed and sucked in the youkai's remains.

"There" said the monk, "that's one youkai who won't be bothering anyone anymore !"

Inu-Yasha went to Kagome and gave her the shard he was holding. As usual, when the young miko took it, its tainted glow disappeared and the jewel shard was instantly purified.

"Well, that makes ten" she said while putting it in her small bottle with nine other shards.

"Ten ? You mean that's all we have so far ?" exclamed Inu-Yasha.

"Well it's better than nothing" Kagome told him.

"Yeah Inu-Yasha" said Shippo from Kagome's shoulder, "don't be such a jerk !"

The hanyou grumbled but didn't retort.

Kirara came landing beside them with a soft growl. Sango got off her and the cat demon transformed back in her smaller self.

"Good work everyone !" Sango said with a smile. "We got ourselves another shard !"

"I don't see why you're all so cheerful about it !" Inu-Yasha ranted. "We only have ten and that's not enough ! Naraku already has hundreds of them !"

"Well Naraku also have several minions that bring him the shards, which is something we don't have !" Kagome retorted angrily. "What is it with you recently ? One moment you're silent, one other you're whining or snapping at us for no reasons ! You're even worse than usual ! Do you have mood swings or something ?"

"What's that, whench ?" Inu-Yasha growled.

Sango interrupted them before they could start another one of their fights, which had become even more numerous lately. She gently grabbed Inu-Yasha's shoulder and asked him :

"By the way, Inu-Yasha" (he turned to look at her) "What happened back there ? Didn't you sense the demon's tail coming from behind ?"

"I must admit it surprised me too" Miroku said. "I was almost worried for a moment. You're lucky Sango was there..."

They all stared at him, waiting for him to answer. Making sure to hide his nervousness, Inu-Yasha just snorted and said while sheathing his sword :

"Keh. I got distracted. It happens"

"Maybe to us" Kagome intruded, "but not to you. And now that I think about it, you've been fighting like that for a while now... What's going on ? Are you sick ?"

"Of course I'm not sick !" Inu-Yasha practically shouted. "And what do you mean by _'fighting like that' _? Are you calling me weak !"

"No ! I'm just worried, that's all !"

"Well there's no need to be ! I'm fine !"

But at the same time he was ranting, Inu-Yasha found himself thinking about what his friends were saying. In fact, he knew they were right. There was no doubt that his fighting skills had diminished, he had noticed it way before them... He wasn't himself since a while, and he was feeling strange inside... Maybe Kagome was right, maybe he was sick... He didn't _feel_ sick... but what else could it be ?

That's when it clicked in his mind : he was like that since **that** night. The night he wanted more than everything else to forget. That night with **him**.

It had been two months since then. Two months of pure torture, from Inu-Yasha's point of vue. He had been trying so hard to erase those memories from his mind... and those feelings from his heart. But to the hanyou's dismay, it hadn't worked. Not one bit. It was still so vivid, so strong... The longing was unbearable...

It's wasn't fair. **He **had probably forgotten everything already. **He **was the one who left, after all... **He **had abandoned him...

"...even listening to me !"

Inu-Yasha looked up at Kagome, startled. He hadn't heard a word of what she had said. Great, now he was spacing out too...

When Kagome saw the surprised look on his face she said :

"I knew it ! You weren't even listening ! You're such a jerk ! We're all worried about you and you're totally ignoring us ! You're so ungrateful !"

"I said there was no need to worry !" the hanyou yelled back. "I'm fine ! Now leave me alone, whench !"

"Oh you... you... SIT BOY !"

With a dejected sigh, Miroku and Sango watched Inu-Yasha dive face first into the ground, creating a good sized crater around him. Shippo snickered and said :

"Ah ! That should teach him !"

But when Inu-Yasha got up, the young kitsune stopped snickering all at once. A concerned look appeared on Sango and Miroku's faces, while Kagome suddenly stopped pouting to adopt the same expression as them. The reason of their reaction was simple : Inu-Yasha didn't look well at all. His movements were slow and he was panting heavily with a far away look in his eyes...

"Inu-Yasha...?" Miroku asked hesitantly.

The hanyou didn't even glance at him. Suddenly, he gritted his teeth in pain and placed a trembling hand on his stomach. Then, he did the last thing they expected him to do : he swayed on his feet and...

...he passed out.

* * *


	3. Revelations and reflexions

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two : Revelations and reflexions**

* * *

**Inu-Yasha's POV**

I woke up but I kept my eyes closed. I was aching everywhere, like if I had just been run over by one of those trains in Kagome's time. I was feeling weaker than I had ever felt before and I was fairly certain that my legs woudn't be able to support me right now.

I was lying on something soft, a futon probably. From the smell, though my sense of smell had never seemed weaker to me, I could tell that I was in Kaede's hut, and that the old hag was somewhere to my left. I could also pick the scents of Kagome and the others, meaning they were in the hut too. The weard thing was, no one was talking. I could hear the crackling of the fire and some little water sounds, but no voices. Why was everyone so silent ? Why were we here ? No wait, more important, why was I here ?

And then I remembered ; I had passed out. Me. Passing out. Something I would usually only do if on the brink of death. And why had I passed out this time ? Because Kagome sat me. That was ridiculous ! She sat me millions of times before and well, yeah it hurt but to pass out from it ! That was stupid !

I tried to calm down. Come on, this couldn't be the only reason ! Maybe I was sick. Or injured. Maybe I had been poisoned. There was plenty of possibilities ! I decided that it would be a good idea to ask Kaede about it. She was very knowledgeable in these sort of things.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. It was dark in the hut, except for the fire, so I logically assumed that it was night outside. As I had first thought, Kaede was sitting at my left with a small basin of water in front of her. The others were gathered around the fire, still not uttering a word.

I had to struggle to sit up ; my back was aching and every last ones of my muscles were burning like hell. Everyone immediately turned to look at me.

"Inu-Yasha !" Kagome all but yelled.

She came running at me and then she hugged me. I couldn't repress a whimper of pain, and she instantly let go of me. With tears in her eyes and a voice full of remorse, she said :

"Inu-Yasha, are you OK ? I'm sorry I sat you, I didn't want to hurt you ! I swear ! Will you forgive me ? I'm so sorry Inu-Yasha !"

She was almost crying now. The others were just looking at me worriedly, like if they were sorry too, while they hadn't done anything. Humans were weird sometimes... I wanted to reassure them but before I could place a word Kaede preceded me :

"Do not worry my child" she told Kagome, "he will be fine. Now if ye may please leave us alone for a moment, I need to have a talk with Inu-Yasha"

"But why can't we stay ?" Kagome asked almost desperately.

"He may tell ye afterward if he wants to" Kaede answered, "but I have to tell him first"

I was getting curious, and dare I admit, a bit apprehensive too. The others reluctantly left us and Kaede finally turned to me.

"Maybe ye should lie down, Inu-Yasha" she said.

"No" came my predictable answer. "What's it that you want to tell me, old hag ?"

She frowned at the way I called her but didn't reply. Softly, she asked :

"How are ye feeling my child ?"

I thought about lying, but for some reason the words escaped my mouth before I could stop them :

"I'm aching everywhere. I'm feeling weak and I think I'm gonna throw up very soon"

Which was all the pure truth. I was surprised myself at how much I had told her, but Kaede just smiled to me and said :

"That is to be expected. Is your stomach hurting ?"

"Hum... no"

She looked somewhat relieved. Confused, I asked her :

"So, what's wrong with me ?"

She seemed to think for a moment. Then she said :

"Nothing is... _wrong_ with ye, Inu-Yasha. However, ye might be surprised by what is happening to ye. It's because of that if ye passed out and it's also the reason of your present state"

"What are you getting at ? What happened to me ?" I urged her.

Kaede sighed and answered :

"I examined ye myself, and I payed attention to every detail. There's no mistake, Inu-Yasha. Ye are pregnant"

I found myself wondering if passing out a second time would be such a bad idea...

* * *

_.x Somewhere far away from Kaede's village x._

**Normal POV**

This clearing was calm. It was a good thing. He liked it whenever it was calm. He was all but a loud person and the calm was fitting him most. The calm and the cold. Like winter. Like himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru ! I found beautiful flowers over here !" came a young and joyful voice.

If Sesshomaru woul've been able to, he would have smiled to her. But he couldn't. His cold expression was fixed on his face for so long now that he didn't think it could ever be removed. Not that he cared, really. But he would've liked to smile for her, just one time. For Rin.

Rin was the total opposite of him. She was like summer. Warm, caring, cheerful. Everything but calm. Ok, so maybe he didn't mind noise that much. It depended on what was making the noise.

"Leave the Lord alone, you brat !" came another nasal voice.

That noise was definitely an annoying one. Sesshomaru wondered why exactly he was keeping Jaken with him. The small toad wasn't that useful, after all. Add to that, he was always whining and talking nonsense. He should have killed him a long time ago. He could do it now. But then Rin would be sad...

Sesshomaru almost snorted. Since when did he care about the feelings of a human child ? Since Rin was with him, that was the answer. He was softening and he knew it. But strangely, he didn't feel weaker like he thought he would. In fact, he felt somewhat... stronger. Was that what his father meant when he asked him if he had something to protect ? Was that why his brother was keeping humans with him ?

At the thought of his younger sibling, his expression darkened. But it wasn't anger, oh no. Not anymore.

Sesshomaru, demon Lord of the West, was sad.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Why is it that I can't seem to get him out of my head ? Why are my every thoughts coming back to him whatever I do ? It's been two months since then... Why can't I just forget ?

Because I don't want to, that's why. I wish to remember everything we did that night. Everything I did to him. Everything he did to me. I wish to remember him.

I used to hate him, I know. Why ? I'm not sure anymore. Because it was his fault father died ? But that's not true. That reason, I made it up. I blamed him, but it wasn't his fault. Because his mother was human, perhaps ? But Rin is human too. Some humans are special. They're very few, but I think Inu-Yasha's mother was among them. Like Rin. Maybe I hated him simply because he was a hanyou ? But that doesn't seem so important anymore. He's strong, after all. Is he not the only one that could ever beat me in a fight ? Is he not the only one I consider worthy of fighting ? So he is a hanyou. But he is in a class of his own.

Why, why did I hate him for so long ? Why did I waste all that time ? Because I was jealous ? Because I thought father preferred him to me ? That's preposterous. And deep down, I know that it's a lie.

So, maybe I hated him for no significant reason. And that discovery pains me.

He's like Rin, in some ways. He's so energic and determined. So full of life. Not like me. He can laugh, I can't. He can cry, I can't. He can smile, I...

Suddenly, it occures to me that I did smile once. Just one time. During that night. I smiled to him. And he smiled back. What I felt then was so forbidden to me, but so wonderful at the same time. I think I miss that feeling... Not even Rin can give it to me. And yet, she's one of the few things I hold dear.

I know I marked him. I couldn't resist. The moment just seemed so... perfect. Never before had someone made me feel this way. Like if there was nothing I couldn't do. Truly nothing.

It's only in the morning that I realized what I had done. I never thought I would one day feel what humans call fear. Everything had gone too fast. The night, the mating, my feelings for him... It was suddenly so different. And what about him ? He hated me. He always had. Why would this one night change anything ? If so, he would hate me more for what I had done to him.

It hadn't started in a romantic way. He was in heat. I was the closest demon around. His scent seduced me, so I went to him. He accepted me, because he needed relief. I didn't think much of it. I tought it would make no difference. One night of pleasure and that was all. I didn't know it would change my every perceptions of him.

That's why I left. Because I took advantage of him. Even worse, I took his virginity. I left because I couldn't face his hatred when he would realize what had really happened. The way I knew he would look at me, I didn't want to see it. So I raised my cold barrier again ; when it had fell, I couldn't recall. And then I left.

I wonder what he is doing right now. Fighting, most likely. He's so beautiful when he fights. Not as graceful as me, perhaps, but there is something in his movements... something that screams in brute force and wild nature, so captivating... He's such a fascinating creature, free and untameable, like a forbidden fruit. How come I didn't see that sooner ? What have I lost in my foolishness ?

Maybe he's still cursing me for what I have done. Will he come to fight me ? To kill me ? Will I still want to fight him ? I guess I'll have to. What if he doesn't want to see me anymore ? I suppose I could live with that. It's always better than to see the hatred in his eyes.

"My Lord, are we leaving soon ?" Rin suddenly asks me.

I look down at her, and she's smiling to me. I can't smile back. I can't smile anymore.

"We'll leave when Lord Sesshomaru says so, you stupid child !" Jaken answers.

I glare at him and he cowers in fear. Then I turn to Rin and I say emotionlessly :

"Yes Rin. We are leaving now"

I get up and walk away from the clearing. She follows me happily, and then Jaken who is still trembling like a leaf. Ah and Un are waiting for us further in the forest. I don't think I'll see my brother today, or anytime soon for that matters. Why would he want to see me, after all ?

* * *


	4. When all is tumbling down

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three : When all is tumbling down...**

* * *

**Inu-Yasha's POV**

"You are WHAT !" Kagome shrieked.

I quickly covered my sensitive ears ; I already had a headache, and Kagome wasn't making it any better.

It had been about one hour since Kaede had told me that I was pregnant. At first, I couldn't believe it. Not because I was male, I knew that some male demons (and hanyous, apparently) could bear children. What I wanted to know was : why me ? Didn't I have enough problems already ? It's not that I didn't want the pup, but this wasn't the time at all ! I couldn't search jewel shards and even less fight Naraku if I was pregnant ! Not only because I woudn't be able to, but also because there was no way in hell I would put my baby's life in danger ! And even after he was born, it wasn't possible : I couldn't go run around and risk to get myself killed ! I couldn't just leave my child behind, nor could I bring him with me ! It was way too much dangerous ! I would never forgive myself if Naraku should ever harm my pup...

That was another of my problems : if Naraku was ever to learn my present condition, and I was sure he would learn it one way or another, there was no doubts that he would take advantage of it and try to kill me. It sure wasn't the first time. But this time, I was scared. Because it wasn't just my life at stake, it was my pup's too.

I had nowhere to hide, and no one to protect me if the need should arise. Oh yeah there was my friends, and they were all pretty strong, but they were just humans. They wouldn't be able to hold very long against a demon like Naraku. And I knew Sesshomaru wouldn't help me.

Of course he was the father. It wasn't very hard to guess. I had mated only once, and with him. But he had abandoned me. What would he care if I was in danger ? He wouldn't.

But somehow I wished he would be here now. Strong as he was, he could protect me, and our pup. I wanted him to know. I wanted him to care. I knew I should've hated him but I just couldn't will it in me. The fact that right now I needed him more than ever before wasn't helping either... He had marked me. I hadn't marked him, so the mating wasn't really complete, but it was almost the same. I needed him now. I was vulnerable. I was scared. I missed him. And I loved him...

Before me, Kagome was still shouting and pacing. She wasn't taking the news very well. I had told my friends what Kaede had told me just a moment ago. Now we were all in the hut trying to decide what to do with all of this. Sango and Miroku, who were often dealing with demons even before meating with us, were taking this new fact about me rather calmly, which was a relief. They knew of demons's customs and traditions, so it didn't seem that strange to them. They also didn't look angry at me, in fact it was the total opposite : I had noticed that Miroku was gentler with me and that Sango was practically over-protective. Normally I wouldn't have let them, but now was different. I needed comfort and they were giving it to me, there was no way I would turn them down. As for Shippo, well he was a demon himself so this was natural to him. Really, the only thing that was bothering those three was to know who was the 'other' father of my pup.

The only problem was Kagome. For some reason I couldn't understand, me being pregnant seemed totally unacceptable for her. Right now she was asking Kaede :

"How can he be pregnant ! He's male, for God's sake !"

It's Sango who answered :

"Some male demons are able to bear children and give birth. I'm kind of surprised to see that Inu-Yasha is one of them. They say that a male demon has to be very powerful to be able to conceive"

She smiled and then winked at me. I blushed and lowered my head to hide it.

"So he is pregnant" Kagome pursued with a sigh. "But that means that he had to... to... with someone else..."

She seemed very embarrassed now, and she was as red as my kimono. Kaede intervened :

"He mated, yes. And with another male, I assume ?"

The question was aimed at me, and I nodded hesitantly. From the look Kagome gave me, I suddenly felt like I had done something bad... Add to that, the question had made me think of Sesshomaru, and now I missed him even more... So yes I loved him, damn it ! I couldn't help it ! It was stronger than anything I had ever felt, stronger than what I had felt for Kikyo or... Kagome. And it hurt so much because I knew that he would never in a million years love me back ! I felt my eyes beginning to sting... I didn't know why, maybe because I was pregnant, but right now I was losing control of my emotions and I could feel that I would soon break down...

Suddenly, Kagome exploded. She glared at me and yelled :

"You MATED with another MALE ! How could you ! I mean, not only is it disgusting, but you betrayed me ! Had you left me for Kikyo, I think I could've _at least_ forgive you after a while, but to prefer me another male ! What the hell were you thinking ! I thought you loved ME ! How could you do this to me !"

By now I was shivering and trying hard to hold back the tears I knew would soon break free. I felt bad for hurting Kagome's feelings like that, but what could I do now ? I hadn't meant to mate with Sesshomaru at first, he was only my first choice because I was in heat. I couldn't have asked Kagome, somehow I knew she wouldn't have accepted. It was a demon thing and I didn't want to scare her. Heats can turn a demon crazy if it doesn't have anyone to mate with. I knew I could've jumped Kagome and forced her to mate with me, which was something I didn't wanna do to her. So I ran away, as far from her as I could. When Sesshomaru came to me I was almost passing out from the pain, and at the same time I couldn't because it was too intense. Suddenly he was on me and all I wanted was for him to rip my clothes off and take me savagely. Anything to relieve me from this pain... I didn't mean to fall in love with him. I really didn't. But it had happened. And now I was bearing his pup. All alone. Because he didn't want me.

Sango and the others apparently saw my distress because they immediately took my defense :

"Come on Kagome, Inu-Yasha never promised you anything except protection and friendship" Sango said. "Look, I know you must be sad and I understand, but please don't take out your temper on him !"

"Besides, Inu-Yasha is free to love whoever he wants" said Miroku calmly. "None of us has anything to say about that"

"What are you all crazy !" Kagome pursued. "He can't love another guy, much less mate with him and bear his child ! That's sick !"

"No it's not" Shippo stepped in. "Papa told me when I was little that demons could love other demons even if they were the same gender"

"It is not uncommon for them to mate with someone of the same sex" Kaede agreed, "and even more if one of the two can bear children. Ye have to understand, my child"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing !" Kagome retorted angrily.

She stopped pacing and looked directly at me. I unwillingly flinched under her glare. Then she asked sarcastically :

"So ? May we know who's the happy father of your pup ? Koga maybe ? Or some ramdom demon you just picked up on the road to enjoy yourself ?"

"Kagome !" everybody yelled indignantly.

I on my side didn't want them to know, but I did owe Kagome for betraying her so I thought she at least deserved an honest answer from me. Swallowing hard, I sarted weakly :

"It's... it's..."

"Wait Inu-Yasha, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Sango said softly.

But it was too late and the name escaped my lips :

"...Sesshomaru" I breathed out.

Kagome's jaw almost hit the floor and everyone else just froze. I could understand them, after all my brother and me were supposed to hate each other. Then a disgusted look passed on Kagome's face and I suddenly wished I hadn't told her that...

"You mated with your BROTHER ! You left me for SESSHOMARU ! Are you totally insane ! Not only is he the guy who always tries to kill you, but he's also your sibling ! He's blood related ! That's even sicker than the rest ! That's illegal and completely unnatural !"

She turned to look at the others, but if she was hoping for support she was greatly disappointed when Kaede said :

"Sibling mating is also accepted in demon's community. It's rarer but it happens, mostly in noble families to keep the bloodline pure"

"Also" Miroku added, "since Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru are the last two dog demons alive, it would be logical for them to mate together, if only for the survival of the race, because Inu-Yasha can bear pups"

"Is that why you mated ?" Sango asked me gently. "Or was it because... perhaps... you love each other ?"

"Love each other ? That's ridiculous !" Kagome answered for me. "They always try to kill each other ! And besides, the only one Sesshomaru loves is himself ! And even there I am not sure if it's possible ! That guy is so cold he gives me goose bumps ! He couldn't love someone even if his life depended on it ! And even if he could, why would he love Inu-Yasha ? He hates him !"

That was the final hit on my hurting heart. The dam broke down and tears started to flow freely on my cheeks. I was ashamed of myself but I couldn't stop ; what Kagome had said were my exact thoughts, but to hear it voiced out loud was clawing at my soul and crushing all my hopes.

The others saw my tears and that's when they got angry. Sango came to kneel beside me and took me in her arms. I didn't even try to reject her. Then she turned to Kagome and said :

"Kagome that was just plainly cruel. I think you should get out now"

Kagome stared at her unbelievingly, as if she thought it was some kind of joke.

"Are you asking me to leave ?" she said, sounding totally stunned.

"No" Sango answered. "I'm _ordering_ you to leave. Right now"

Kagome looked at the others ; Shippo glared at her and came to sit in Sango's lap. Miroku glared too and Kaede just stayed silent.

"What if I don't want to leave ?" she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sango just turned to Miroku and eyed him significantly. He understood and got up, walking toward Kagome. When he was close enough he grabbed her by the wrist, not too harshly but just enough so that she couldn't escape, then he dragged her to the door and they exited the hut. The screams of protestations came after but no one payed attention to it.

Sango then looked down at me and asked, softening her voice :

"Do you love Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha ?"

I nodded dejectedly.

"...but... he doesn't love me..." I added in a whisper. "He hates me..."

I sniffled and more tears escaped my eyes. Sango just hold me tighter and said :

"That's OK... shhhh... that's OK Inu-Yasha... We'll figure something out... We're all gonna help you alright ? You're not alone in this..."

I nodded and let her rock me. It was good to be taken care of when you were feeling down... I never had much of that in my life before... But as grateful as I was for Sango's help, I wanted Sesshomaru to hold me. I missed his touch more than I would've thought it possible.

Wasn't it ironic ? Me in love with my older brother ? If someone would have told me that two months ago, before that decisive night, I think I could've died of laughter. 'When pigs will fly !' I would have said.

Well presently, somewhere in Japan, there was definitely a pig flying.

* * *


	5. Love is a complicated thing

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four : Love is a complicated thing**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sesshomaru quietly watched the small human village, making sure to stay at a safe distance. It really wasn't interesting at all. Why had he come here again ?

Oh yes. Because he was hoping to see **him**. How pathetic had he become ? Standing there stupidly because he was hoping to catch a glance of his little brother. Honestly, he hoped that no one would ever hear about it...

Another two months had passed. It had been four months since...

Sesshomaru immediately stopped his train of thoughts. He was truly becoming pathetic. Now he was even calculating time from that night ! Was he really that desperate ?

He quickly pushed that question away. Because he knew the answer. And it wasn't helping.

He had come alone today. Rin and Jaken had stayed at the palace, and so as Ah-Un. It was quicker this way. And add to that, he didn't want them to know. Because then they would ask him questions, and he didn't want to talk about it. Why turn the knife in the wound ?

Finally, he saw a flash of red and white. A sweet and musky scent tickled his nose. Inu-Yasha's scent. His heartbeats quickened, but he ignored it. He had missed that scent... But somehow, now it was different. Sesshomaru couldn't place it, but there was definitely something different in his brother's scent. Something softer, something easing his every senses...

Curious and, dare he say it, concerned, Sesshomaru followed the scent slowly. It lead him deeper in the forest named after his brother, until Sesshomaru reached a clearing where an enormous oak was standing. He knew that clearing, and he also knew that tree ; it was the tree where Inu-Yasha had been pinned for fifthy years, after the woman he loved betrayed him.

Sesshomaru suddenly realized that the simple thought of that woman enraged him. He had seen her once, that dead priestess, and he hadn't thought much of her. But right now, he wanted nothing more than to hunt her down and rip her to pieces. It was a strange feeling indeed... Could it be that he was... jealous ? No, that was impossible ! ...or was it ?

He was pondering this when a movement from beside the oak distracted him. He looked closer and finally saw him : the hanyou was sitting at the base of the tree, his knees brought up to his chest and his arms encircling them. Sesshomaru felt a pang in his heart at this sight ; his brother looked so sad, so alone... He wanted nothing more than to go over there and take him in his arms to comfort him... How much his feelings had changed those last four months...

But what good would it do, really ? He was probably the last person Inu-Yasha needed right now. Would you ask someone you hate to comfort you ? Of course not. Repressing a sigh, Sesshomaru turned to leave silently. He had seen what he wanted to see. He wanted more, but he would have to cope with what he got.

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his track. A faint scent was coming to him, a mix of water and salt.

Tears.

**Inu-Yasha's POV**

I'm crying again. I seem to do a lot of that lately. I'm so tired of crying. Who would've believed it ? The arrogant Inu-Yasha, crying like a baby ! I'm so pathetic.

You see, being pregnant isn't always a garden of roses ; I'm feeling sick in the mornings, my eating patterns are totally unpredictables, even to me, I'm snappish and no need to mention that I'm getting fat. Well... now my belly is not that big and I can still hide it under my ample kimono, but it won't always be like that. In no time I won't even be able to see my feet anymore.

But that's not the worse. The worse thing is that my emotions are completely uncontrollables. It's even more drastic then when I turn human. And it's all the time. It's exhausting... I did turn human a couple of times since I am pregnant, but I don't even wanna think about how emotional I become then. It's enough to turn everyone crazy, starting by me.

It's been two months since Kagome left us to return in her time. Miroku had to practically drag her to the well, and from the screams we heard, I'm actually wondering if he had to throw her in it too... But anyway, she hasn't come back to feudal Japan since then.

Luckily, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede were all there for me. They supported me all the way and they did everything they could to make it easier for me. I don't think I will ever be able to thank them enough. They're all so nice and protective of me... of course it's annoying sometimes but then again they're only trying to help. Another good thing is that we still haven't heard anything about Naraku. I wonder if he knows...? I guess all we can do is wait and see.

I think I miss Kagome a little. So I didn't love her, but she was my friend anyway. I cared for her. I didn't want her to go, nor did I want to hurt her, but I think it's a bit too late for that. And anyway, she hates me now. She hates me... like Sesshomaru.

I haven't seen him those last two months either. In fact, I haven't seen him since that night. He must be trying to forget my existence. He's avoiding me on purpose, for all I know. He really does hate me...

Why can't I do like him ? I also would like to forget and move on. But there's no way I'll ever be able to do that. First, because I am bearing his pup, for God's sake ! It's a constant reminder of what we did that night ! But I'm not blaming the pup for it, of course. It's not his fault and I'll love him as much as I can.

Secondly, I can't forget Sesshomaru because I love him. That simple.

I wish so hard he would be here right now. It's so difficult without him. I feel like I'm missing something vital. And to think I wanted to kill him myself some time ago... It's almost making laugh now. I wonder, does he still want to kill me ? No, most likely, he doesn't want to see me ever again... I don't know which one is worse...

Where is he right now ? What is he doing ? Why isn't he here with me, damn it ! It's not fair !

"Sesshomaru..." I whisper, as softly as the wind.

Why did I have to fall in love with someone who hates me ? Am I cursed or something ? I don't want him to hate me !

"I want you to love me back..." I plead miserably, more tears rolling down my cheeks.

Then I raise my head and I instantly wish I hadn't.

Because right there, in front of me, is standing the very thing I'm trying unsuccessfully to forget.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Why is it that I suddenly can't stand the sight of his tears ? Why is he crying ? I don't know, but there is one thing I know : I want him to stop.

Maybe I could make my presence known ? Surely then he would stop crying. Or would it make things worse ? I don't think he wants to see me at the moment...

I turn to leave again when suddenly I hear it, a mere whisper even for my sensitive ears :

"Sesshomaru..."

For an instant I think he saw me, but when I look back at where he is sitting I realize that he hasn't. But then, why whisper my name ? Is he... thinking about me, of all people ? Why would he do that ?

The curiosity is too great now, and I slowly walk toward him, leaving the cover of the trees. A moment later I am standing before him, but he still hasn't sensed me. Or maybe he is ignoring me on purpose ? But that is stupid, he was thinking about me just a moment ago !

Then he speaks again, but something tells me that he still doesn't know I'm here...

"I want you to love me back..."

I freeze at his words. I wonder if I heard right. Did Inu-Yasha just ask me to love him..._ back_ ? No, surely I misunderstood... It can't be true...

Then he raises his head and finally sees me. The expression on his face then would be almost funny if it wasn't for the tears that are still staining his cheeks. He quickly whipes them away with his sleeve and gets up. He's looking at me like if I am some kind of apparition, still not uttering a word.

On my side, I think he is just as beautiful as the last time I saw him. How I wish I could touch him right now... But he would never let me, would he ? But then... what about what I heard ?

Suddenly he asks me rudely :

"What do you want, Sesshomaru ?"

If only you knew, little brother. If only you knew.

**Normal POV**

They stared at each other for a good five minutes, silent. Finally, Inu-Yasha lowered his head and said with a sigh :

"If you came for a fight, you'll be disappointed. I don't... I can't fight you right now"

Sesshomaru raised a brow at this but didn't answer. Instead, he asked :

"Why were you crying ?"

Inu-Yasha flinched. He knew he couldn't lie to his brother because he had probably smelled his tears. So he answered with a question of his own :

"Why do you care, anyway ?"

Sesshomaru observed him for a moment, then he said :

"It may surprise you, Inu-Yasha, but I do care"

The hanyou looked almost hopeful for a second, but then he snorted and said :

"Yeah ? Well you have one hell of a way to show it !"

"Are you asking me to leave ?" Sesshomaru said softly.

Inu-Yasha didn't know if he wanted to answer yes or no. Forgetting to use a harsh tone, he murmured :

"What does it matter what I want ? From what I've seen, you're perfectly capable of taking those kind of decisions by yourself"

Now it was Sesshomaru who was confused ; he knew Inu-Yasha was talking about what had happened four months ago. But why did he sound so... hurt ? Sesshomaru had thought he was doing the good thing by leaving. He had thought it would be better this way. Had he been wrong ? Had Inu-Yasha wanted him to stay ?

Taking a better look at his little brother, Sesshomaru noticed that his body was tense and that he was shivering slightly. It was all he could do not to step forward and take him in his arms to sooth him. What he had heard Inu-Yasha say earlier was still haunting him... _'I want you to love me back' _he had said. Did that mean that Inu-Yasha loved him ? Could he dare to hope ?

"Inu-Yasha, do you want me to stay ?" he asked.

Inu-Yasha glanced at him then looked away. Why was Sesshomaru so gentle all of a sudden ? Was he playing with him ? Could it be that he was that cruel ? Perhaps he had heard his whispered words and was now using it to torture him...

He looked back at his older sibling ; gorgeous, as always. So perfect. He could almost touch him... Inu-Yasha internally slapped himself. This wasn't the time. Coming back to his present problems, he wondered again : would Sesshomaru use his feelings to torture him ?

No, came the answer. Sesshomaru wasn't like that. Mind games were Naraku's thing. Sesshomaru was more direct, and he never lied. He had honor.

Inu-Yasha relaxed. His brother wasn't toying with him. So why was he acting like if he... cared ? Did he really ? What had he asked him already ? Oh yeah, if Inu-Yasha wanted him to stay. Of course he wanted him to ! He loved him ! But Sesshomaru didn't love him back... did he ?

"Why would you want to ?" Inu-Yasha asked hesitantly, trying no to sound hopeful.

Sesshomaru pondered for an instant. Looking deep in Inu-Yasha's eyes, he searched the golden depths for a certain something... He finally caught a glimpse of it, or so he thought. Hoping he wasn't wrong, he took a step forward and gently grabbed Inu-Yasha's chin in his hand. He could feel his brother trying to repress a shiver and he almost smirked. It was incredible how the simple contact of Inu-Yasha's skin against his fingers was making him feel... It was just as strong as before... How had he managed to live without it for four months ?

Closing the space between them, Sesshomaru stared into his brother's eyes and finally answered :

"Because I love you"

Then he bent down and kissed him.

* * *


	6. Hard reconciliation

**A/N : Hi, me again !**

**I just wanted to make you know something because I realized I haven't mentioned it before. It's kind of important to know, so here : in this story, Sesshomaru has both of his arms. I just think it's better this way, so let's just say that his left arm grew back or something... After all, it makes a lot of sense when you've seen everything else he can do...**

**So yeah, that's about it. Now on with the fic !**

* * *

**Chapter five : Hard reconciliation**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The moment their lips brushed together was the moment the world lost its balance ; Inu-Yasha forgot his worries and Sesshomaru forgot his resolutions. Nothing mattered anymore but their need for each other and the taste of the other's mouth. Inu-Yasha passed his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, bringing him closer, while the older demon placed his hand in the small of the hanyou's back. They kissed passionately, clinging to each other, starving for more... The need was visceral, and they couldn't seem to stop touching, caressing, tasting, rediscovering... Not that they wanted to stop, anyway...

But everyone has to breathe sometime, and they parted reluctantly. They were panting heavily and their hearts were beating fast. Feeling a bit dizzy, Inu-Yasha rested his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, trying to make his brain work again. His brother just hold him, apparently in the same predicament.

Inu-Yasha was in utter delight ; he had longed for this so much, hoped for it to happen for so long... He had thought he would never feel like this again... Like when you got a taste of Heaven and that you thought you would never have the chance to taste it again, but then life is kind enough to give it to you a second time. Inu-Yasha sure had thought that four months was long, but now it seemed like an eternity...

But sadly, that's when his brain decided to reconnect with reality. He realized what he was doing and let out a startled gasp. He quickly escaped Sesshomaru's arms and took a step back. The loss of his brother's touch was almost unbearable but the hanyou stood his ground. As much as he wanted Sesshomaru, there was no way he was going to be used a second time !

Sesshomaru looked at him confusedly, but Inu-Yasha just glared. With a voice full of hurt and anger, he told him :

"How DARE you ! You think you can just come here and take me once again ? What am I, your doll ? You think that just because you had me one time that makes me yours ? I'm sorry but I have more pride than that, and I'm nobody's puppet !"

Sesshomaru almost winced. He knew Inu-Yasha would hate him. Well, maybe he wanted him but that was just lust, there was no possible way the hanyou could love him. He had been foolish to think otherwise. But still... what about what Inu-Yasha had said when he thought nobody was listening ? _'I want you to love me back...' _There was pain in those words, there was hope. There was truth.

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru was at a loss. Did Inu-Yasha love him or not ? How could he know for sure ? Why not just ask ?

Because the answer was too important, that was why. Add to that, Sesshomaru wasn't in a good position right now, since he had already confessed his feelings. But then again, Inu-Yasha seemed to have forgotten that. Maybe kissing him senseless just after telling him hadn't been such a good idea... No wonder he had forgotten...

Inu-Yasha's voice brought him back to the present :

"I'm not yours for the taking, Sesshomaru, and I won't be used a second time ! I can see it already : you'll just take your pleasure with me and then you'll leave, just like that last time ! Well if that's what you're looking for then just go away and d... don't come back...!"

Sesshomaru immediately noticed how his brother had hesitated on his last words. Suddenly Inu-Yasha didn't sound so angry anymore, he sounded more like... sad. And that's when Sesshomaru understood.

Inu-Yasha did have feelings for him. Was it love ? Hopefully yes, but that could be settled later. The fact was that Inu-Yasha cared about him. He had good memories of that night, four months ago... He hadn't wanted Sesshomaru to leave... He had wanted him to stay, as incredible as it sounded... He felt used and betrayed. Unwanted. It was a feeling the hanyou knew too well, and had felt way too often. A part of it was Sesshomaru's own fault. And he had did it again, by leaving him after that famous night. He should have stayed. But how could he have known, back then ? It was so unreal...

Correcting himself, Sesshomaru decided that this whole situation was unreal. Unpredicted. And confusing. Or so it was, because now that he knew _why_ his little brother was acting like he was, Sesshomaru felt back in control. He could react consequently now, and convince Inu-Yasha, one way or another, that he _did_ care. That he wasn't toying with him, or using him. That he was sincere.

With his usual assurance back, Sesshomaru looked toward his brother and asked calmly :

"Is that really what you want me to do, Inu-Yasha ? Do you want me to leave and never come back ?"

Inu-Yasha stayed mute, refusing to meet his brother's eyes. Sesshomaru pursued :

"If it is truly your desire, then I will do it. You'll never hear from me ever again. Is that what you want, little brother ?"

"I... I..." Inu-Yasha stuttered, unable to answer.

He was so confused. He wanted Sesshomaru to stay more than anything, but not if it was to be used again. And there his brother was, saying that he would leave forever if Inu-Yasha was asking him to. The hanyou knew it was true, since Sesshomaru never lied. But... to never see him again ? Never until the end of his life ? Inu-Yasha just couldn't ask him that... It was too hard...

It was so difficult ! He didn't know what to do anymore ! Didn't know what he _should _do... And he also had his pup to think of ! That was changing a lot of things... Inu-Yasha was feeling so lost... Not only was he overly emotional right now, because of his condition, but Sesshomaru's presence was also making him lose his focus on everything... Suddenly he was in unknown territory and he didn't how to survive in there...

Bitting his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood, Inu-Yasha tried hard not to break down right in front of his older sibling. What would Sesshomaru think of him if he did such a pitiful thing...?

It's then that his brother did something Inu-Yasha didn't expect : the older demon approached him again and took him back in his arms. He embraced him gently, not trying anything else, just holding him in a comforting way. Inu-Yasha was in shock, but while his mind still couldn't believe it, his body immediately relaxed in the reassuring hold. It was feeling so good in here, warm and safe, so appeasing...

He thought about pushing Sesshomaru away, but he didn't have the strength anymore... So he just stayed there, immobile, waiting for his brother to speak.

"I've made an interesting discovery recently" Sesshomaru started with a deep and calming voice. "I've discovered that even I can be confused and take the wrong decision sometimes. I made mistakes in the past, but I blamed it on my young age and lack of experience. Now I know that I can still make them, and that my judgement isn't absolute. I am all but perfect, and my reactions may often be taken the wrong way"

Inu-Yasha was listening intently, something telling him that what his brother was saying was very important, and that he couldn't allow himself to miss one single word. Sesshomaru moved back a little but kept his arms around Inu-Yasha. He looked down and stared right in the hanyou's eyes, then he continued :

"I left because I thought you wanted me to. I was sure you would hate me for what I had done, I mean hate me even more than you used to. It wasn't meant to be, after all, and there was at the moment no romantic feelings involved. It was only our instincts that brought us together so I logically assumed that when it would pass you would despise what we had done. I left because I thought it would be better for the both of us"

By now Inu-Yasha was holding to each of Sesshomaru's words, a forbidden but beautiful hope starting to bloom in his heart. Not daring to interrupt him, he simply listened as his brother spoke again :

"If you still want me to leave, I will. But I will not hide to you that I would prefer to stay, this time"

"Are you serious...?" Inu-Yasha asked in a breath, his gaze still locked with his brother's.

"Always" Sesshomaru simply answered.

Inu-Yasha lowered his head and leaned against him, no longer defensive. A smile was slowly making its way to his lips and his heart was warming up with love ; Sesshomaru wanted to stay with him ! Willingly ! He hadn't abandoned him those four months ago ! He hadn't wanted to leave ! Inu-Yasha had got it all wrong...!

The hanyou couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy ! He wondered if Sesshomaru loved him...? Well, at least he cared about him and that was already more than what Inu-Yasha was asking for. He raised his arms and passed them around his brother's waist to return the embrace. Then he said somewhat timidly :

"I... I want you to stay..."

Sesshomaru almost smiled. There it was again, that feeling that only Inu-Yasha could give him. It was flowing through his veins like quicksilver, making him feel more alive than ever and so wonderfully complete. Sesshomaru was once again amazed by how strong it was... Never again did he want that feeling to disappear... Taking his little brother's chin in his hand another time, he gently raised his face toward him and said softly :

"Then stay I will"

After what he claimed Inu-Yasha's mouth a second time, relishing this unique sugary taste that was his brother's only... He met absolutly no resistance as the hanyou kissed him back, willingly allowing Sesshomaru to be the dominant one. The young demon Lord inwardly smirked at this and was about to think that everything was perfect when suddenly... Inu-Yasha froze in his hold.

Sesshomaru moved back to look at his... what? mate? lover?... and saw that Inu-Yasha had a worried expression on his face.

"Inu-Yasha ? What's wrong ?" he asked with concern.

This one just lowered his gaze and moved away from him. The loss of contact made Sesshomaru's inner demon growl in rage, but he controlled himself and asked calmly :

"What is it Inu-Yasha ? Do you not want to do this anymore ?"

The hanyou's head instantly lifted as he quickly answered :

"No no ! It's not that ! It's..."

He stopped a moment and sighed. Then he looked at Sesshomaru fearfully and said :

"There's... something you don't know... Something I have to tell you... before we go any further... Because... maybe you won't want me anymore..."

Sesshomaru was getting suspicious and... well, yes, jealous. Had Inu-Yasha been with another person ? Maybe that miko who was travelling with him ? He really didn't see what else it could be.

"Little brother, have you been with someone else ?" he asked accusingly.

"What !" Inu-Yasha exclamed, his eyes widening. "No ! Of course not ! How could I have gone with someone else when... when..."

"When what, Inu-Yasha ?"

"...when... you were the only one in my thoughts..." the hanyou finished quietly.

Sesshomaru immediately softened at this. He observed Inu-Yasha who seemed somewhat ashamed and was fidgeting nervously with the sleeve of his kimono. He raised his hand and gently placed it on his younger brother's cheek. Inu-Yasha reluctantly looked at him, a slight blush colouring his features... He was so angelic right now...

"If you haven't been with someone else" Sesshomaru told him, "then I don't see what could be so terrible"

Inu-Yasha lowered his head again.

"You say that because you don't know..."

Sesshomaru just let go of his brother's cheek and took his hands. He brought him closer and said :

"Just tell me"

Inu-Yasha hesitated. He looked away, took a deep breath and let it out :

"Sesshomaru... I'm pregnant"

* * *


	7. I love you

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six : I love you**

* * *

**Normal POV**

OK... Sesshomaru hadn't seen this one coming. For a second he thought it was a joke, but he quickly brushed it off when he noticed that Inu-Yasha was dead serious. So his brother was pregnant ? But... that meant...

"Is it...?" Sesshomaru started.

"Yours ?" Inu-Yasha finished for him. "Yes. I mean you're the only one I... hum... so, yes. It's yours"

It took a lot to surprise the Lord of the West. But right now, he was rendered speechless ; Inu-Yasha was pregnant... with his pup ? He didn't even know his brother was a bearer ! But wait... so **that** was the delicious new fragrance in Inu-Yasha's scent ! Sesshomaru knew he had smelled it before, around women who were with child...! But that wasn't important right now. The fact was that Inu-Yasha was bearing his pup ! That was... that was... but that was wonderful !

On his side, the hanyou took his silence the wrong way and started to move backward again while saying :

"I knew you wouldn't like it. Like if I wasn't enough of a freak before..."

Sesshomaru's delight disappeared and he frowned. Pulling Inu-Yasha back into his arms almost harshly he snapped at him :

"First of all, you are not a freak, little brother, and you've never been one. I don't want to hear that from you ever again, is that clear ?"

Inu-Yasha nodded, a bit stunned. Sesshomaru took a more gentle tone and pursued :

"Good. Now for your information, I am more than pleased to learn that you are bearing my pup"

"Really ?" Inu-Yasha asked hopefully.

"Really" Sesshomaru said with a little smile.

Yes, a smile. He was smiling again. OK it was just a tiny smile, but for him and those who knew him it was enormous. Did Inu-Yasha only knew how much power he had over him ? Probably not...

Stroking his brother's hair with one hand, Sesshomaru lowered his other one to the hanyou's stomach. Glancing at him, he asked softly :

"May I ?"

Inu-Yasha just nodded and Sesshomaru placed his hand on his lover's stomach. It was very slight, but he could feel a small bulge under the red kimono. Sesshomaru caressed it gently... It just felt so... _right_, to have his hand there.

"It's still small..." Inu-Yasha said a bit timidly.

"It's perfect" Sesshomaru whispered in the hanyou's ear, making him shiver. "And it'll grow"

"I know that. Well, at least I can still fight some lesser demons... In just some months I won't even be able to run or jump..."

Sesshomaru backed off at this and stared at his brother, asking very slowly :

"You've been fighting in your condition...?"

"Well not much" Inu-Yasha answered, not yet noticing the threatening tone of Sesshomaru's voice. "Just some weak demons on the borders of Kaede's village. They were making troubles and besides, I needed exercise. Sango and Miroku took care of the stronger youkais. I had a hard time just convincing them to let me walk out of the village. They finally agreed but... Sesshomaru, are you OK ?"

Sesshomaru was far from OK. Glaring daggers at Inu-Yasha, he grabbed him by the shoulders and said :

"Little brother, are you insane ? How could you fight knowing that you were with child ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean that the pup could have get hurt, or you, for that matters"

"But I've been very careful !" Inu-Yasha defended himself. "I only fought demons I was sure I could beat !"

"Is that suppose to reassure me ?"

"Well what did you want me to do ? Avoid every last demons of this forest and hide each times I saw one ?"

"Yes" Sesshomaru answered seriously.

Inu-Yasha frowned and pushed him away, retorting angrily :

"Then think again, because there's no way I'm ever gonna do that ! I'm not a weakling !"

"This has nothing to do with it"

"Yes it does ! And why the hell do you care, anyway ?"

Sesshomaru sighed. He had feared that moment would come. Now he had to say it again, or Inu-Yasha would never listen to him. His little brother was way too thickheaded. Also, his pregnancy was making him more snappish than usual. Fortunately, Sesshomaru knew exactly how to sooth him and make him see things his way...

He walked toward Inu-Yasha until he drove him back against the massive oak behind him. Then he placed his hands on the trunk at each sides of the hanyou's shoulders, trapping him against the tree. Finally, he brought their faces as close as possible without touching and he whispered :

"I care because I love you, silly brother of mine, and because I wouldn't want you... (he glanced at Inu-Yasha's stomach) ...or our pup, to get hurt"

Then he stopped, however staying in the same position. He could feel Inu-Yasha's warm breath on his face and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him right now, but he wished to give the hanyou a chance to actually answer this time.

Inu-Yasha just looked at him, totally startled. Hesitantly, he asked :

"You... you love me...?"

Sesshomaru just gave him a peck on the lips and nodded.

The hanyou practically beamed at him, then he advanced his head and brushed his lips against Sesshomaru's... This one immediately captured his mouth, lowering his arms and wrapping them around Inu-Yasha's waist to bring him closer. Inu-Yasha did the same and they kissed lovingly, like if they could never have enough of each other...

When they parted, Inu-Yasha hugged his brother and said just loud enough for him to hear :

"I love you too..."

Again, Sesshomaru made a little smile. He would've never guessed it, but it felt good to have those words directed at him... Sure Rin was saying it sometimes, but as much as he appreciated it, it just wasn't the same. Coming from Inu-Yasha, those few simple words suddenly took an whole new meaning...

His smile turning into a smirk, Sesshomaru asked :

"So, are you going to stop putting yourself in danger from now on ?"

His brother frowned. It was obvious he was going to protest ; Sesshomaru bent down and left a soft kiss on the brink of his nose, moving up slowly to draw the arch of Inu-Yasha's eyebrow with his lips. The hanyou became like goo in his arms, leaning in his touch and silently asking for more... Sesshomaru drew back and he almost grinned when his brother let out a small whine of protestation.

"Do you promise me you'll be more careful and that you'll avoid fighting if you can ?" the taiyoukai asked again.

Inu-Yasha looked up at him and understood that this was one battle he wasn't going to win. With a dejected sigh he nodded and said :

"Fine, I promise. Now for God's sake just go on and kiss me before I burn alive !"

Satisfied with his brother's answer, Sesshomaru took his mouth again. Inu-Yasha threw his arms around his neck and kissed him back hungrily.

Suddenly, the hanyou yelped and almost collapsed in his brother's arms. Sesshomaru supported him and asked with worry :

"Inu ? What's wrong ?"

Inu-Yasha looked back at him with eyes shrouded in pain and raised a trembling hand to his right shoulder ; slowly he slid down his shirts to reveal his collarbone, where a small wound could still be seen. However it was healing and nearly invisible by now...

"It burns..." Inu-Yasha moaned with tears gathering in his golden orbs.

Sesshomaru kneeled down and gently leaned his brother against him, rubbing his little puppy ears to distract him from the pain. It worked a little, and Sesshomaru observed the fading mark on Inu-Yasha's collarbone. Luckily he knew what was going on and also how to deal with it. Softly, he said :

"It's OK Inu-Yasha. It's only the mark I gave you that's reacting to our renewed closeness. But it's fading and your demon blood is trying to warn you that our bond is breaking. We've been apart for too long and the mark is healing. I have to mark you again or it could be dangerous for you and our pup. Will you allow me ?"

Inu-Yasha smiled to him a bit weakly and nodded. Sesshomaru lowered his head and licked the skin where the mark was, kissing it slowly to make it as sensitive as possible. When he felt that Inu-Yasha was ready, he elongated his fangs and bit until thin lines of red blood started flowing from the fresh wound. Inu-Yasha tensed and Sesshomaru quickly removed his sharp fangs, tenderly licking away the blood. Then he planted some more kisses on his new mark and finally raised his eyes to look at his brother's face.

The hanyou already looked a lot better but Sesshomaru still asked :

"Does it still hurt ?"

"No" Inu-Yasha answered with a loving smile. "Thank you"

Sesshomaru caressed his brother's cheek and added :

"Now you have to mark me too so that our mating may be completed and to prevent this kind of thing to happen again"

Inu-Yasha stared at him in awe.

"You mean you would let me...?"

As an answer, Sesshomaru simply smiled and slid down his own kimono over his right shoulder. Smiling back, the hanyou approached his head and repeated the same ritual his brother had applied on him, licking and kissing the taiyoukai's collarbone to finally bite it to the blood. Then Inu-Yasha licked the mark tenderly to help close the little bruises. After what he passed his arms around Sesshomaru's waist and cuddled up to him, letting out a sigh of contentment.

Sesshomaru just hold him and said :

"Inu-Yasha, I wish you to come back home with me"

"Home ?" the hanyou asked, confused.

"Yes, home" answered Sesshomaru. "The Western Lands"

* * *

**A/N : I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for making so much chapters with just Sessh and Inu together. It's just that I needed them to make peace and declare to each other before I could do anything else, you see ? Don't worry there will be other characters in the next chapters ! Also I'll try to make the action move a little faster... if that's what you want, of course. Just review and tell me, don't be shy ! I love reviews !**

* * *


	8. Saying goodbye

**A/N : Hi ! Miss me ? OK don't answer that...**

**Thank you for all your reviews, they totally make my day !**

**Well, here's another chapter. Read on...

* * *

**

**Chapter seven : Saying goodbye**

**Inu-Yasha's POV**

We slowly entered Kaede's village, Sesshomaru walking right beside me. I was happy he had accepted to come despite his dislike toward humans. Now that our mating was complete I needed him more than ever... The main reason was that the short time we had passed as mates had clearly demonstrated, to my annoyance, that I was obviously the submissive one, or the uke as they call it, in our relationship. I was a bit frustrated at first because being submissive had never been in my nature and I felt a bit, well... lessened. I already had self-depreciation problems and this wasn't helping. Also there was the fact that Sesshomaru looked way too pleased at being the dominant one...

When he had noticed my weird behaviour though, he had asked me about it and when I told him he'd just said :

"You don't have to be submissive to anyone other than me, little brother. You may still be your usual arrogant and stubborn self with everyone else"

I had stuck my tongue out at him for saying that, but it did made me feel better. Even more when he had taken my tongue in his mouth and started sucking on it, then he had kissed me and passed his hand under my shirts and... well I think you get the picture !

But anyway, he was right ; nothing had to change, I only had to be submissive with him and that... didn't really bother me, on second thought. And then it dawned on me that I finally had someone to protect me and our pup during my pregnancy, someone that was strong and that could easily measure up to Naraku... someone that loved me and that I loved back... Suddenly I was feeling much more happy and I didn't care anymore about being uke... Is _that_ what they call mood swings ? Or am I actually making sense over here ? Oh please don't answer that...

Several villagers looked at Sesshomaru warily while we passed. They didn't like demons very much and so far I was the only one they trusted enough to let me walk around freely... and even there I wouldn't bet my life on it. But Kaede was nice, and this village was the closest thing I had to home. Well... until now.

I couldn't believe it when Sesshomaru had asked me to go to the Western Lands with him. Not so long ago I would've been shot down at sight if I had ever dared to put one single foot in his territory. Of course those kind of threats never stopped me before but anyway... I couldn't believe that I was actually _invited_ there, that Sesshomaru was offering me a home... A true one... Well maybe I should've seen it coming, after all I was now his mate and I bore his pup, but I was still very grateful nonetheless. All in one day he had given me his love, a home and even a family... I was touched beyond words and I loved him even more, if it was possible.

Of course I had accepted his offer but I had wanted to tell my friends about my decision. Sesshomaru aside, they were the most important people I had in my life and I was feeling guilty about just leaving them like that. OK so maybe I wasn't very useful right now but still... And they had done so much for me recently... I was really feeling like a jerk...

Suddenly we were before Kaede's hut and I had to stop torturing myself with remorse. I stopped and Sesshomaru imitated me. Then he turned to me and asked :

"Is it here ?"

I nodded and gulped nervously. I instinctively searched his hand and he immediately gave it to me, entwining his fingers with mine. I calmed a bit under his touch, but I was still tense. He came closer and put his other hand on my cheek, turning my face toward his.

"Relax" he told me with a soft tone. "I'm sure everything will be fine"

I lost myself in his gorgeous amber orbs for a second, then I turned away and said :

"But I feel like I'm abandoning them... They did so much for me... What if Naraku comes and tries to kill them...? They may get in trouble and where am I gonna be ? Basking in a palace while they fight for their lives ! I'm so selfish..."

I was almost crying now... Damn those stupid mood swings... _'Sesshomaru probably thinks I'm foolish' _I told myself while a single tear escaped my eyes.

Like always my lover surprised me by letting go of my hand and pulling me to him, wrapping his arms around me and then stroking my hair gently. Then he whispered in my ear :

"You are most certainly not selfish Inu-Yasha or else you woudn't have those remorses. And you won't be _basking _anywhere, you'll be in a place where you and your pup will be safe and protected. That is all there is to it"

I sighed and leaned against him, asking :

"How the hell do you do it ?"

"What ?"

"Always knowing what to say to comfort me ?"

Sesshomaru just smirked and kissed me on the forehead.

"Inu-Yasha ?" a little voice suddenly said.

I turned my head quickly and my gaze fell upon a small and confused kitsune staring at us from the entrance of the hut.

"Shippo..."

"Inu-Yasha, what are you doing ? Why's Sesshomaru here ? What's going on ?"

He was throwing fearful glances at my brother, trying to be brave but inwardly very afraid, I could see it. He knew that Sesshomaru was the father of my pup, but he was still terrified by him. Also, from what I had told my friends about how Sesshomaru had abandoned me, their opinion of him, that wasn't very high already, had decreased even more. I think they are angry at him and Shippo is no different.

But right now, my little friend was more scared than angry. Saying that you would teach my brother a lesson was one thing, but when the Lord of the West was there in person in was a little bit more complicated. Sesshomaru _was_ a very powerful demon after all, and you couldn't just throw insults at his face whenever you felt like it, not if you wanted to live another day... I was one of the rare ones who had dared to do it _and_ survived to tell the tale. And I won't hide that it did make me kinda proud...

Well anyway, right now Shippo was staring at us with a look of total bewilderment on his face. He was probably wondering what I was doing in Sesshomaru's arms, obviously willingly, when he had _supposedly _abandoned me four months ago and that he didn't love me...

That's when the others decided to show up ; Sango exited the hut followed by Miroku. Sango was wearing her battle outfit and Miroku looked a little dishevelled. They had apparently been in a fight while I was in the woods and I felt a bit guilty because I hadn't been there. But then I realized that even if I had been with them they would've not let me fight anyway. When I was saying that they were too protective... But it was for my pup's security so I could understand... though I still didn't like it...

Last but not least, Kaede came out of the hut and everyone of them stared at Sesshomaru and me, completely stunned. Then Sango asked :

"Inu-Yasha...? What is this ?"

Her initial surprise passed, she was now glaring at Sesshomaru although he was holding me very gently. She was a lot braver than Shippo and even if she knew that my brother was stronger than her, she wasn't afraid to let him know how his presence displeased her. Miroku did the same and they just waited for me to explain this new turn of events...

I moved away from Sesshomaru a little but I stayed in his arms. This would show them better than words that I had forgiven him and that I trusted him. After what, I breathed deeply and said :

"OK... hum... this may surprise you guys but... there's no need to get all worked up. Sesshomaru is my mate now"

They looked at me like if I was crazy. Then Miroku exclamed :

"Your mate ! But... I thought he had abandoned you...!"

I winced. I had thought that too... Sesshomaru growled at Miroku and I leaned on him again to calm him. It worked and he tightened his hold on me. The others saw this and they relaxed a bit. Then I said :

"I know Miroku... But... it was a misunderstanding. We... talked and everything is fine now"

"Are you sure Inu-Yasha ?" Sango asked me with concern.

I realized that I didn't sound very convincing right now. I couldn't help it, I was feeling so nervous and well, speeches had never really been my thing. So I decided to change my tactic.

I looked back at Sesshomaru and stared in his beautiful amber eyes ; I could see things in them that nobody else could, things that made me feel so great inside... Suddenly I couldn't look at anything else because I knew that nothing would ever be able to match this beauty.

Reluctantly I detached myself from my brother's gaze to turn toward my waiting friends. Smiling softly I told them :

"Yes. I am sure"

There must've been something in my voice or in my expression because they all smiled back at me ; well, except Shippo who was hiding behind Sango's leg... The others seemed to understand everything even though I hadn't said much, and I could clearly see in their eyes that they were happy for me. As to confirm my thoughts, Sango said :

"In that case, all I can say is that I'm happy for you, Inu-Yasha"

"Same here" Miroku said with a bright smile. "You deserved it my friend"

"So ye and Sesshomaru-sama are mates now ?" asked Kaede.

I nodded happily, snuggling against my brother.

"Does that mean he won't try to kill us anymore ?" Shippo said from his hiding place.

I looked up at Sesshomaru hesitantly, but he was looking toward my companions and to my surprise he answered in his usual calm voice :

"I won't"

"You mean you won't try to kill us ?" Shippo asked, rather surprised.

"That's what I meant" Sesshomaru just confirmed calmly.

"Well that certainly is a relief" Miroku commented with a happy smile.

The others all agreed. Shippo slowly came out from behind Sango's leg, glancing nervously at Sesshomaru, then at me. I gave him a reassuring smile and he relaxed. Then Kaede asked me :

"So, what are ye planning to do now Inu-Yasha ?"

I tensed and gulped nervously ; there came the hard part. Once again I moved away from my brother... or my mate, as I should call him now... and I looked at my friends for a moment before answering :

"I... well, you see, it's like that... Sesshomaru asked me to go back to the Western Lands with him, and I... accepted..."

After that I quickly lowered my head so that I wouldn't see the disappointment in their eyes. I waited for one of them to snap at me but nothing came... Curious, I raised my head only to find them still smiling at me warmly. Sango walked to me regardless of Sesshomaru and put her hand on my arm, then she said softly :

"That's great Inu-Yasha. Now you have a home for you and your pup"

"You... you're not mad ?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Why should we ?" Miroku said.

"Well... you'll be alone to fight Naraku... and I won't be there to help..."

"Inu-Yasha how many times will I have to tell you !" Sango exclamed, glaring at me. "There is no way we're gonna let you fight in your condition, even less against Naraku ! You could get hurt and so as your pup, so don't even think about it !"

She had that over-protective look in her eyes again. I had long since discovered that it wasn't a good idea to disobey her when she was like that, so I just nodded. She gave me one of her 'you-better-get-what-I-just-said-in-that-thick-head-of-yours' looks, then she turned to Sesshomaru and told him :

"My Lord, I truly am happy that you and Inu-Yasha are together and that you will bring him to your palace. At least there he'll be safe, which is something we can't guarantee if he stays here. However, I'm afraid that you will have to keep him on a leash. He is much too stubborn for his own good"

I stared at her wide-eyed not believing she had just said that to my brother, but my eyes widened even more when I turned to look at him : that traitor was smirking slightly and he even dared to answer :

"A good suggestion indeed. I'll have to consider it"

I could hear Shippo and Miroku trying to repress their snickers and I had to refrain myself from going there and beat them savagely. Then again, it was nothing compared to what I wanted to do to my lovely mate right now...

"Are ye planning to leave soon ?" Kaede asked Sesshomaru.

"As soon as possible" he answered.

And as he said, less than an hour later I had gathered my small belongings and it was time to make my goodbyes. My heart was heavy in my chest and I was suddenly reluctant to leave. Sango came to me and hugged me ; I felt awkward at first but slowly I relaxed in her hold and timidly returned the gesture. She then released me and stepped back. She looked at me and said :

"You better take good care of yourself, Inu-Yasha, or else I'll go over there myself and seriously kick your ass, understood ?"

I grinned and nodded. She smiled and added softly :

"Make sure that little pup of yours stays safe and healthy. We'll come visit you as often as we can. That is, if it's OK with Sesshomaru..."

Quickly I turned to him and silently asked for his permission. He hesitated for a moment then finally nodded in approval. I beamed at him and Sango said with a wink :

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama, I promise we won't come bother you too often. I'm sure you'd prefer to be alone with your mate"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her but didn't reply. Then it was Miroku's turn to come to me ; he placed a hand on my shoulder and said :

"I wish you luck, my friend. I hope you will tell us when your pup is born so that we can come see him or her"

"I'll let you know" I answered with a smile.

He smiled back and moved away. Shippo jumped on my shoulder and told me with watery eyes :

"Bye Inu-Yasha. I'll miss you..."

I ruffled his hair as he jumped from my shoulder onto Sango's. Finally I turned to Kaede...

"Farewell, my child" she simply said.

I bowed my head to her in respect. Then I looked at Sesshomaru who was holding his hand out to me. I took it and he gently brought me close to him, summoning air and water to form a light cloud beneath our feet. Before I knew it we were floating high above the ground, and I clung to him tightly in fear of falling. That cloud really didn't seem that solid... Normally it woudn't have bothered me, but right now there was my pup to consider and the fact that because of my pregnancy my habilities weren't at their best. I glanced at Sesshomaru and he glanced back, holding me even closer, if it was possible. I immediately understood the silent message his eyes were sending me : _Whatever happens, I won't let you fall..._

I relaxed and leaned against him. Looking back underneath I saw my friends waving at me and I waved to them in return. Then Sesshomaru summoned wind and we flew swiftly toward the Western Lands... My new home...

* * *


	9. HELP !

**Hi everyone ! I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating during such a long time! Really I am ! **

**Raiu : **Sorry my ass, I bet you love leaving them hangin' like that.

**Why you...!**

**Raiu : **Awww... did I screw up your dirty little secret ?

**THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU GODDAMN KNOW IT !**

**Raiu : **Stop yellin' all the time, you're giving me a headache.

**I'll stop yelling when you stop spreading lies about me !**

**Raiu : **Well I better get some Aspirins then...

**Bitch !**

**Akari : **Raiu, that wasn't very nice. You shouldn't lie about others like that.

**See ? Akari's on my side so bug off !**

**Raiu : **Hn... whatever.

**Jeez who are you trying to imitate ? Kai ?**

**Raiu : **...

**Of course when I ask her a question that's when she decides to shut up... (sighs) Anyway thanks for backing me up Akari !**

**Akari : **No problem ! (smiles happily) Now let's all go eat some apples !

**Hum... (smiles back awkwardly) Well maybe later...**

**Akari : **Ok ! (pauses) Didn't youhave something very important to tell your reviewers ?

**Oh my, you're right ! (turns to impatient reviewers) I'm sorry ! And for those of you who were wondering, you just met my two new muses (go on my profile if you wanna know a bit more about them !). **

**OK SO NOW WITH THE SERIOUS STUFF : If I haven't updated "Lunar eclipse" for so long it's because I'm suffering from a major writer block right now ! I had this idea before but then I re-thought about it and it wasn't that good... Add to that I also have some other fics I'm working on... So basically, I need some help ! Would you please be kind enough to give me some ideas ? I really want to pursue this story so that's why I'm asking. Please be generous Sessh/Inu fans !**

**Raiu : **You're becoming more pathetic with each passing days.

**(frowns) Why do you have to insult me each time you open it ?**

**Raiu : **Because it's so easy.

**Why I oughta...!**

**Akari : **Please you two, don't start again. And Raiu be nice to Cherry-chan.

**Raiu : **Humph...

**Thanks Akari ! So now, where was I...? Oh yes, I need ideas ! Will you help me please ?**

**Raiu : **(mumbles) As if only to make her shut up...

**What was that ?**

**Raiu : **Nothing.

**... I don't believe you, but I'll let it slide for now. (turns back to reviewers) So people, please help me out, I'm waiting eagerly for your advices ! I'm sure it'll be great ! (smiles) Later then !**

**Akari : **Yay ! Now let's go buy a monkey !

**O.o What ?**

**Raiu : **Whatever for ?

**Akari : **I dunno... because it's fun ?

**Right...**

**Raiu : **... you're crazy.

**Hey, don't say that to Akari-chan !**

**Raiu : **You shoudn't talk, you're even crazier.

**THAT'S IT ! I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN, BITCH !**

**Raiu : **Promises, promises...

**Akari : **(while the other two are arguing) Hum... please review and send Cherry-chan some ideas Ok ? (smiles) I'll give you a chocolate apple if you do ! You'll see, these are the best !

* * *


	10. A new love, a new life

**A/N : Hi it's me again ! (dodges rocks and knives) I know I know, I'm sorry for the wait !**

**Raiu : **Yeah I bet you are...

**Oh you don't start ! ... Anyway, chapter eight is finally here ! **

**Raiu : **Took you long enough.

**Shut up I said ! Jeez, what a pain in the neck...**

**Raiu : **That's funny coming from someone who's a major pain in the a-

**Akari : **Raiu ! Language !

**Raiu : **(mumbles darkly) ...sorry...

**Akari : **(smiles) That's better !

**Thank you Akari-chan. Now, as I was saying before _"someone"_ (glares at Raiu) interrupted me, chapter eight is finally here, and I made it long to amend myself a little for all the waiting I put you through ! I hope you'll enjoy it !**

**WARNING : **I'm sure you all noticed by now that there was OOCness in this story. There's even another warning about it at the beginning of the fic. So if you're not a fan of that, please leave now. You've been warned. Flames will be royally ignored.

**THANKS : **A huge thank you toall my reviewers ! First for sending me reviews (kind of obvious !), secondly for bearing with me and thirdly for all the ideas you've suggested me ! A lot were very good and helped giving me back my inspiration ! Some of your comments also gave me ideas for later chapters, which is also a good thing ! Thanks a lot, you're all so wonderful !

**Raiu : **Would you get on with your stupid fic now ?

**I thought I'd told you to SHUT UP !**

**Akari :** (ignores the other two) Read and enjoy !

* * *

**_Reminder of chapter seven :_**

**_(Inu-Yasha's POV)_**

I bowed my head to her in respect. Then I looked at Sesshomaru who was holding his hand out to me. I took it and he gently brought me close to him, summoning air and water to form a light cloud beneath our feet. Before I knew it we were floating high above the ground, and I clung to him tightly in fear of falling. That cloud really didn't seem that solid... Normally it wouldn't have bothered me, but right now there was my pup to consider and the fact that because of my pregnancy my abilities weren't at their best. I glanced at Sesshomaru and he glanced back, holding me even closer, if it was possible. I immediately understood the silent message his eyes were sending me : _Whatever happens, I won't let you fall..._

I relaxed and leaned against him. Looking back underneath I saw my friends waving at me and I waved to them in return. Then Sesshomaru summoned wind and we flew swiftly toward the Western Lands... My new home...

* * *

**Chapter eight : A new love, a new life**

* * *

**Normal POV**

They flew silently for about two hours, simply enjoying each other's presence and both lost in their own thoughts.

Inu-Yasha was thinking about his friends, or his pack as he liked to call them. It had been harder to leave them than he would've thought. He already missed them... Hopefully he would see them again soon. He had never realized how attached he had become, especially since his first four months of pregnancy where Sango and the others had been so nice and supportive toward him. So maybe it had annoyed him a bit to have everyone babying him, but at the same time it had really felt great to have people protecting him for once, and not the other way around... Not that he normally minded looking after his pack, but now in his weakened state he was really glad to have someone to rely on. His friends had played that role at first and now, to Inu-Yasha's delight, Sesshomaru had taken over.

He wished he could've said goodbye to Kagome too, though. Maybe she hated him, but he on the other hand still saw her as a friend. He wished she hadn't reacted like she did. He wished she could have understood, like the others... But you don't always get what you wish. Now Kagome was gone, back to her time, and Inu-Yasha didn't know if he would ever see her again. Although, she still had their nine jewel shards with her, so maybe she would come eventually to give it back to Miroku and the others. Or maybe Inu-Yasha would have to go get them... He hoped he wouldn't have to. Kagome had made it clear that she didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. He wasn't looking forward for a confrontation... Well, on the bright side, the jewel shards she had would be out of Naraku's reach.

While Inu-Yasha was lost in thought, Sesshomaru too was musing ; he couldn't believe he had finally taken his brother as a mate. More, he couldn't believe he had waited four months to do so. If he had only known, that famous night, that Inu-Yasha had wanted him to stay... But at the time, it had seemed like wishful thinking. They had fought each other for so long, he hadn't dared to think that his little brother would just fall into his arms without any protestations. Also, at the moment he'd had the vivid feeling to have taken advantage of Inu-Yasha. The hanyou had been in heat after all, he didn't really know what he was doing... He'd just wanted release, Sesshomaru or any other demon would've done... When he would wake up in the morning and regain his senses, he would probably throw a fit... Anyway, those had been Sesshomaru's thoughts back then. So he had left. Even though his whole being had been against it, he had left, making sure to throw one last snide remark at Inu-Yasha's face.

Sesshomaru's youki had been furious at him. It had recognized the hanyou as his mate long before him, and since Sesshomaru had even marked his little brother the feeling had been even stronger. When he had left the clearing without even letting Inu-Yasha mark him too and complete the mating, his inner demon had almost gone totally berserk. It was only thanks to his strong will and self-control that he had been able to refrain the urge to turn around and go back to Inu-Yasha right away. His youki had clawed and roared threateningly inside of him but he had ignored it, keeping his cold facade on. It had been hard, because he too had wanted to go back ; he'd wanted to return to his brother and put a name on those forbidden things he'd been feeling... He'd been far from realizing that it was what humans called love...

Love. He'd never believed in it. He hadn't thought it existed. Hell, he didn't even think it would one day be in his vocabulary ! But then here he was, feeling it and needing it like he'd never thought he would... It was awkward to say the least. But on the bright side, his youki seemed quite pleased by this new turn of events. Sesshomaru was grateful it had finally calmed down. It had been restless since that night when he had left Inu-Yasha, demanding to see the hanyou, insisting that he went to search for his mate right away. Finally Sesshomaru had given up, and that's how he found himself at the outskirts of Inu-Yasha's forest, alone and waiting to catch a glimpse of his little brother, making sure he was OK so that his youki would shut up. Although, he'd known his inner demon wanted more ; it had wanted him to go and claim Inu-Yasha as his once again, and to complete the damn thing this time. Sesshomaru had been very tempted to obey... Not only because he'd wanted it too, but also because he knew his youki would be furious otherwise. Strangely enough, that's what he'd ended up to do, after all. Not that he regretted it.

Suddenly Sesshomaru wondered : how would've his youki reacted if it had known that Inu-Yasha was pregnant after the night they'd mated, four months ago...?

A furious inner growl was his answer... No surprise there. If Sesshomaru had known that his brother was pregnant, there's no way his youki would've allowed him leave, no matter how strong his self-control was. Just when Inu-Yasha had told him a couple of hours ago, and although he had been and still was very pleased to learn the news, it had taken everything out of him not to roar with rage ; to realize he had left his mate alone and defenseless in this vulnerable state had practically drove his youki mad with guilt, although Sesshomaru had managed to hide it well. But he couldn't seem to ignore the little voice in his head listing all that could've happened to Inu-Yasha and his... _their_ pup, in his absence. Sure he'd had his human friends to help him, but, even though strong, they were after all just humans, and high-level youkais, along with Naraku, could easily get rid of them. And besides, this wasn't the point ; it was _his_ job to protect his mate, and no one else's. If something had happened, it would've been his fault. What if Inu-Yasha had gotten hurt ? What if he'd lost the pup ? What if Naraku had caught him ? What if he'd gotten... killed ?

Sesshomaru's youki immediately rebelled at the idea, unable to even bear the thought of losing its mate and pup. Sesshomaru himself loathed the possibility, now more than ever... Instinctively, he pulled Inu-Yasha to him, holding him as close and tight as possible, however being extra careful not to hurt him.

"Sesshomaru...?" the hanyou asked, rather confused by this sudden display of affection.

It's really not that he minded, but... he was just curious as to what had brought it on.

"Shhh..." was all Sesshomaru answered, slowly stroking Inu-Yasha's hair.

Pulling him even closer, he breathed his little brother's scent, revelling in the soothing effect it had on him... Inu-Yasha raised his gaze and stared at him curiously. Sesshomaru just lowered his head and captured his brother's lips, one hand coming up to cup the hanyou's cheek and the other resting possessively in the small of his back. Inu-Yasha responded immediately, putting his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders and raising on his tip-toes to be closer and deepen the kiss. The hand cupping his cheek moved to the back of his head, and Sesshomaru slowly licked his lips, asking for entrance. It was quickly given and they battled for dominance a moment, but Inu-Yasha eventually surrendered, letting Sesshomaru explore every last part of his mouth as he wished. The hanyou's legs started to feel weak, and so he slid his arms around his brother's neck, gripping to him for dear life as he slowly melted into the kiss. He was feeling incredible, his body was nothing but pleasure and he couldn't believe that a simple kiss could make him feel this way...

Finally Sesshomaru backed away slightly and lowered his arms to rest them around Inu-Yasha's waist, holding him gently while stroking his hair.

"Wha... what was that for...?" Inu-Yasha asked weakly, still trying to regain his focus.

"Do I need a reason ?" Sesshomaru retorted ever so calmly.

Inu-Yasha looked up at him, then smiled, snuggling in his embrace.

"No... I suppose not" he said with a contented sigh.

They stayed like that for a while, then Inu-Yasha moved away and looked beneath them, asking curiously :

"I think I recognize this landscape... Is the palace still far ?"

"No" answered Sesshomaru. "It's just over there, look"

He pointed something in the distance before them, and indeed Inu-Yasha could see the shape of a palace outlined against the horizon.

A few minutes later they were there, and Sesshomaru slowly lowered his magic cloud to the ground. They landed just before the palace's doors, and Inu-Yasha curiously glanced at his surroundings ; it was beautiful. The gardens were simply breathtaking and the size of the palace itself was truly amazing. This had been his father's home, and his mother had stayed here for a while too. He knew it, because she'd told him back when he was a child. Himself though had never been on his family's lands... mostly because Sesshomaru, who was now the Lord of the West, had always forbade him to come...

His older brother seemed to follow his train of thoughts because he suddenly said :

"I should've brought you here much sooner"

Inu-Yasha looked up at him. He knew that was Sesshomaru's way of apologizing, so he just smiled and answered :

"It's OK. I'm here now, aren't I ? That's what matters"

Sesshomaru raised his hand and gently caressed his brother's cheek, then he turned around and opened the doors. He walked in and beckoned Inu-Yasha to follow. This one quickly complied, taking a look around him while doing so ; the palace was as beautiful and luxurious inside that it was outside... It was a well-known fact, even for Inu-Yasha, that the Western Lands were the wealthiest lands in Japan, as well as the largest. Ruled for centuries by the mighty dog demons, they surpassed the other kingdoms by far in power, and Inu no Taisho, Inu-Yasha's father, had increased that power even more during the time of his reign. Now it was Sesshomaru's turn and he was doing the job just as flawlessly, thus easily explaining the magnificence of his palace.

"Don't you have any guards ?" Inu-Yasha asked his brother.

"Of course I do" answered Sesshomaru while closing the doors.

"Then where are they ? I haven't seen anyone at the entrance"

"They're patrolling on the palace's grounds. You may see some of them inside, too. As for the entrance, it doesn't need to be guarded"

Inu-Yasha gave him a stunned look and said :

"What ? But anyone could get in !"

"I doubt that, little brother. You see, the palace's front doors are protected by a special kind of magic that father had placed on them by the most powerful mage of his time. Only the royal family can enter anytime as pleased. Anybody else has to wait for the doors to be opened from the inside. They're pretty much indestructible, so no one can force their way in either"

"I see..." Inu-Yasha said. He hesitated, then added : "So, hum... do you think I could get in whenever I want... like you ?"

Sesshomaru stared at him and Inu-Yasha looked away nervously. Then he felt a hand on his cheek as his mate turned his face toward his again, locking gazes with him and saying softly :

"What kind of question is that, Inu-Yasha ? Of course you can enter whenever you want. You are my brother, a prince of the Western Lands. And now you are my mate as well. Obviously the doors will open for you anytime"

Inu-Yasha frowned a little then he told him somewhat awkwardly :

"Sorry. It's just that I thought... You know, since I'm... a hanyou..."

He didn't finish his sentence. But Sesshomaru understood what he'd meant to say. He sneaked his arms around Inu-Yasha's waist and said :

"That is irrelevant, Inu-Yasha. Our father's blood flows in your veins and you are as much a part of the royal family as I am"

Inu-Yasha couldn't repress a bitter snort as he replied :

"Yeah, well that wasn't what you used to tell me"

He could feel Sesshomaru stiffen against him and he bit his tongue for the words that had just escaped his mouth. He couldn't help it ; a small part of him still resented his brother for the way he'd treated him in the past. Inu-Yasha had never shown it, but often Sesshomaru's words had hurt him. He didn't think even his brother had known what effect his snide remarks were having on him back then... But that wasn't important anymore, things had changed. Now they loved each other, their pup was growing inside him and they were happy together. Why did he have to go and say something like that ? All it did was bring back bad memories. Couldn't he have kept his mouth shut for once ?

"Inu-Yasha, I..." Sesshomaru started quietly while moving away from him.

"No !" the hanyou cried out, passing his own arms around his brother and clinging to him for dear life. "No..." he repeated more calmly while resting his head against Sesshomaru's chest. "Don't say anything... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. Let's just forget it OK ?"

"Inu-Yasha" the taiyoukai said again more firmly, frowning a little.

But Inu-Yasha just tightened his hold on him, retorting :

"Please Sesshomaru ? Just forget it. It's not important anymore. It's... Only now's important, alright ? Only now..."

Finally Sesshomaru sighed softly in defeat and hugged him back, resting his chin atop his brother's head. Then he whispered :

"As you wish, love..."

_'If you won't let me apologize in words' _he thought for himself, _'then I'll find other ways to do so...'_

They were interrupted when a small green blur suddenly burst in, shouting indignantly :

"Stop at this instant, idiot human child ! Lord Sesshomaru will be informed of this !"

The green blur, who happened to be Jaken, was quickly followed by a giggling Rin, who was holding something that resembled suspiciously a small bowl filled with red paint. The girl stopped in her tracks when she saw her Lord in the hallway with another white-haired man, and she smiled sheepishly to Sesshomaru. Jaken though wasn't that lucky and bumped directly into Sesshomaru's legs ; of course the taiyoukai didn't budge but the little imp was knocked out on his back. He squeaked comically and raised his round protruding eyes to see what he had hit.

"Lord Sesshomaru !" he exclaimed, immediately going on his knees and bowing deeply. Staring at the ground, and not yet realizing Inu-Yasha's presence, he pursued : "I am so terribly sorry my Lord ! I didn't mean to bump into you but this stupid child was threatening to drop a bowl of red paint on your honorable servant, and I told her you would most certainly not agree with such a behaviour, but she did not listen and started chasing me along the hallways and..."

"Jaken" Sesshomaru interrupted coldly.

"Yes my Lord ?" Jaken instantly said, stopping his long tirade.

"Be silent"

The little toad did just that and Rin giggled, quite enjoying herself. Sesshomaru turned to her and asked with a softer tone :

"So Rin, what were you planning on doing with that red paint ?"

"Rin just wanted to make master Jaken look pretty, Lord Sesshomaru" she answered with a smile, not ashamed in the least. "Rin thinks his green color is ugly"

A smirk tugged at Sesshomaru's lips while Jaken exclaimed :

"My Lord ! You can't possibly let her treat your loyal servant with such..."

"Enough Jaken"

"Yes my Lord"

Meanwhile, Rin had turned her attention to Inu-Yasha ; the hanyou was looking something between amused and nervous, and he didn't dare to place a word yet. He'd moved a bit away from his brother, although Sesshomaru's left arm was still resting possessively around his waist. Then he noticed that the human girl was staring at him, and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt a bit embarrassed and shy. Then, Rin smiled brightly at him and said :

"Hey, Rin knows you ! You're Lord Sesshomaru's brother !"

That got Jaken's attention and he quickly raised his gaze to look beside Sesshomaru ; when he saw Inu-Yasha, his eyes got even bigger than normal and it wasn't long before he asked :

"Lord Sesshomaru, why is this lowly half-breed here ? Did you caught him trying to sneak on your lands ?"

Before he knew what was happening, Jaken suddenly found himself thrown into the nearest wall. Rin stayed silent, not laughing at Jaken's expense like she used to do. She knew her Lord well, and she'd seen in his eyes that he was really angry this time... While sliding back to the ground with a series of painful groans, Jaken heard Sesshomaru say with the iciest voice he'd ever heard him use :

"Jaken, you will refer to my _mate_ by his proper name and title, which will be Lord Inu-Yasha to you. If I ever hear that you've insulted him again, I will kill you. Understand ?"

Pushing himself up, Jaken nodded fearfully to him, before the first part of what Sesshomaru had just said suddenly sunk in...

"Your... your mate ?" he stuttered unbelievingly.

Sesshomaru set his cold glance on him and said, still holding his brother protectively :

"My mate and the bearer of my child. He is now your Lord too and you are to be at his entire disposition. Also, I want you to pass this information to the rest of the servants. Is that clear ?"

"Y-yes my Lord..."

Sesshomaru turned away from him and stopped to look at Inu-Yasha ; he then spoke to him with such a gentler tone that it was almost impossible to think it was the same person talking...

"Would you like something to eat ? I shall show you our chambers afterwards"

Inu-Yasha was about to answer when his stomach made a rumbling noise ; he chuckled and said :

"I don't know if it's me or the pup who's hungry, but yes I think I could use some food right now"

Sesshomaru stared down at him lovingly and tightened his hold a little, then he declared :

"Very well. Let's go get dinner then" He turned to Rin and added : "Rin, you come too"

"Yes my Lord !" she answered with a smile, happy that her Lord was in a better mood now.

The three of them walked out of the hallway, leaving a still stunned Jaken behind. A few moments later they were all settled in the dinning room, Sesshomaru sitting at the head of the table, Inu-Yasha to his right and Rin installed just beside the hanyou. Not even one minute after, servants came in, bringing all kinds of different dishes and setting them on the table, before retreating quietly out of the room. Inu-Yasha shifted awkwardly at all that display ; he was unused to such a royal treatment, and it made him a bit uncomfortable... _'Well I better get used to it if I'm to live here' _he thought.

He was very hungry and the food smelt delicious, and so he wanted nothing more than to just dig in and stuff himself... But he decided to make an effort for his brother and also for Rin. He ate quickly but quite fittingly, remembering all the good manners his mother had taught him when he was young. He grinned like an idiot when Sesshomaru cast him an approving glance, all the while listening to Rin who was chatting happily beside him. After a moment the little girl addressed him directly and asked with a smile :

"Is it really true that you're bearing Lord Sesshomaru's baby ?"

Inu-Yasha blushed but answered :

"Yes, it is"

Rin squealed in delight and asked him with sparkling eyes :

"Oh, can Rin feel the baby ? Please ?"

"It is too early, Rin, you won't feel anything" Sesshomaru said softly.

Her face fell and she said :

"But can Rin see it anyway ? Please Lord Sesshomaru ?"

"You have to ask Inu-Yasha, Rin, not me"

She turned hopeful eyes to the hanyou, pleading him silently. Inu-Yasha sighed then smirked. Who could resist such puppy eyes, he wondered...

"Alright" he told her, "I'll let you see"

She brightened instantly at his words. He rolled his eyes and started loosening his obi, pulling out his cream gi and red haori and raising them a little to expose his swollen belly. Rin stared in awe, coming closer to Inu-Yasha to have a better look. The hanyou glanced at his brother only to see him also looking at his slightly swollen stomach, a tender expression dancing on his features. Inu-Yasha blushed but turned back to Rin when she asked innocently :

"Is there really a baby in there ? Rin is not sure, but there doesn't seem to have enough place"

Inu-Yasha grinned and said :

"That's because it's not fully grown yet. It'll become bigger in some time"

Rin nodded in understanding then asked :

"Can Rin touch please ?"

"Hum... alright, if you want" Inu-Yasha agreed.

Rin smiled from ear to ear and approached her little hand ; she rested it very gently on Inu-Yasha's stomach, then she whispered :

"Hello little baby ! Rin hopes you're doing well in there. Rin is very eager to see you"

Inu-Yasha smiled softly at that ; Rin really was an adorable child, and he liked her already. He could understand why his brother had taken her with him... He suddenly felt Sesshomaru's hand entwine with his, and he looked up to meet his lover's gaze. For God knows what reason, right now he wanted nothing more than going to Sesshomaru and kiss him until they couldn't breathe anymore... And from the look in his brother's eyes, the taiyoukai wanted pretty much the same thing.

Rin broke their train of thoughts when she suddenly asked :

"Lord Inu-Yasha, where is the pretty girl that was travelling with you ? The one that saved Rin once ? Is she doing Ok ?"

Inu-Yasha froze and didn't answer right away. Then he breathed out :

"Kagome..."

He'd broken eye contact with Sesshomaru but was gripping his hand even tighter, sadness shadowing his golden eyes.

"Yes, Rin thinks that was her name !" Rin said with a smile, oblivious to Inu-Yasha's distress. "Is Kagome alright ?"

"Rin" Sesshomaru interrupted. "Go play outside. Inu-Yasha is tired, you can talk to him later"

"Ok Lord Sesshomaru !" she said happily before rising and exiting the room.

Once they were alone, Sesshomaru rose and went to sit beside his mate. He then gently pulled Inu-Yasha to him and asked quietly :

"Kagome, that was the miko who was travelling with you ?"

Inu-Yasha just nodded, his hands taking fistfuls of his brother's white kimono. Sesshomaru stroke his hair and asked again :

"How is it that I didn't see her with your other friends ?"

"She's gone..." the hanyou whispered, his head tucked under his lover's chin. "And... I don't think she'll come back..."

Sesshomaru pulled Inu-Yasha in his lap and passed his arms around him, then he inquired softly :

"What happened ?"

The hanyou hesitated then answered :

"She... she was really mad when I told her about us. Not like the others... She said I'd betrayed her, and... she... she said that us being together was disgusting... She said that I was... sick..."

Sadness was coming from him in waves and Sesshomaru's inner demon growled menacingly, promising a very painful death for this miko girl who'd made its mate feel so bad.

Unaware of his brother's inner turmoil, Inu-Yasha pursued slowly :

"She said I was insane, and... that it was stupid to think you would ever love me... Then she left... Well, it's more like Miroku had to drag her away... That was two months ago... she hasn't come back since..."

Sesshomaru's youki was starting to have a lot of frightening murderous thoughts in store, but Sesshomaru reminded it that right now they needed to comfort their mate, not to plan an assassination. His youki instantly calmed down and went on comforting mode ; Sesshomaru's hand started making soothing circles in Inu-Yasha's back, while the other one was still stroking his hair.

"Do you agree with her ?" he asked with a low voice. "Do you dislike the thought of us being mates ?"

"Of course not" Inu-Yasha whispered back, snuggling closer to him. "Would've I come with you here if I did ? No, it's just that... I wish Kagome had not reacted like that... I... I wish she hadn't said the things she said..."

They stayed silent a moment, then Sesshomaru asked despite his youki's disapproval :

"Would you... prefer to be mated with her ?"

Inu-Yasha looked up at him in surprise, but Sesshomaru's face was expressionless. But then he caught something in the Lord's gaze, something that made him smile... He rested his head back on Sesshomaru's shoulder and grabbed one strand of his brother's long silver hair, playing with it as he answered :

"I thought I wanted her as a mate for a while... I really believed it was what I wanted... But then, even before... well, _us_... I started to realize that I didn't really love her in the romantic sense of the term. More like a very close friend. I do care for her, but... not in the way she wants me to..."

He stopped with a sigh, but Sesshomaru stayed mute, knowing his brother wasn't over. After a minute Inu-Yasha continued :

"I don't love her as a mate, but she was my friend anyway... I... I can't believe she told me all those things..."

There it was again, that sadness shrouding the hanyou's youki. Sesshomaru brought his fingers under his brother's chin and gently raised his face toward his own ; their eyes met and Sesshomaru said calmly :

"Your other pack members have stayed loyal to you. All is not lost"

Inu-Yasha stared back at him, then he smirked slightly and answered :

"Yeah... I suppose you're right"

"Of course I am" the taiyoukai retorted with a smirk of his own, pleased to see his mate in a better mood.

Inu-Yasha snorted sarcastically and laid back against his brother. Sesshomaru's youki was bragging like a peacock, proud to have made its mate happier. After a moment of silence Inu-Yasha said in a somewhat teasing tone :

"So brother, didn't you tell me earlier that you would show me our chambers after dinner ?"

Sesshomaru looked down and saw the little grin dancing on the hanyou's lips. He smirked and rose slowly, bringing Inu-Yasha with him ; they locked gazes and Sesshomaru took a step closer, sneaking one arm around his brother's waist and resting his hand in the small of his back. He then brought his face inches away from Inu-Yasha's, never breaking eye contact. By then his smirk had all but vanished and there was a deep seriousness in his voice when he said softly :

"If only you knew how long I have been waiting for this..."

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his mate's. He put his hands on his brother's chest before whispering :

"I know, because I've waited just as long"

Sesshomaru kissed him softly then murmured against his lips :

"Then let's not wait any longer"

And they left the dinning room toward Sesshomaru's chambers... which were now Inu-Yasha's as well.

o0o

"So, he did brought him to his castle after all..."

"You didn't think he would ?"

"Oh, I knew he would. I just thought it would be sooner"

Silence.

"What are you planning exactly ?"

A smirk.

"You'll know in due time. Now, what about the miko ?"

"Impossible to find. I couldn't locate her anywhere"

"I see"

"What do you want me to do with the rest of his group ?"

"Nothing. I have no interests in them. Let's just concentrate on our two lovebirds..."

"You want to attempt something now ?"

"And ruin their idyll so soon ? That would be terribly rude of me. I am rather curious to see how this will turn out..."

A dark smile.

"... it sure promises to be interesting"

"What are your orders then ?"

"None for the moment. You are dismissed, Kagura"

"Yes Naraku"

The wind sorceress bowed (however reluctantly) and exited the room.

"The next couple of months shall be most entertaining" Naraku said with an evil grin. "Don't you think so Kanna ?"

"Yes master Naraku" answered the white-haired child, her face and voice as emotionless as ever.

Naraku merely smirked and turned his gaze back to the images swirling in Kanna's mirror.

"I hope you'll enjoy your new found romance, Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha" Naraku said as if speaking to himself, his red eyes fixed on the mirror. "I wish for you to be as happy as you have ever been... so that the pain may be unbearable when I rip it all away from you !"

Kanna didn't stir when he started laughing devilishly. What else would you expect from a demon child totally devoid of emotions ?

* * *

**Translations**

**obi : **japanese equivalent of a sash or a belt

**gi :** kimono shirt, worn by fighters or sword practitioners

**haori : **kimono coat which adds formality... they can be hip or thigh-length

**miko : **priestess

**taiyoukai : **I'm pretty sure it means "youkai lord" or something similar... please tell me if I'm wrong !

I don't think I need to translate **hanyou **or **youki **for you, you probably all know what it means. Just let me know if you don't !

* * *

**A/N : So that's it for chapter eight ! What da ya think ? Good or bad ? Please review and tell me !**

**Raiu : **What for ? We all already know it's horrible.

**I'm gonna strangle you in your sleep...**

**Raiu : **Pfff, you wouldn't even be able to strangle a giraffe.

**Why you...!**

**Akari : **Stop it you two or I'm dumping my bucket of caramel on you !

**Raiu :** Why the hell do you have a bucket of caramel in the first place ?

**Akari : **Because I want to eat it, why else ?

**Raiu :** O.o That's it, I give up...

**Hum... alright, to come back to a more sane conversation, please send me lot of reviews ! Unlike chapter eight, chapter nine shouldn't take too long to come ! See you there !**

* * *


	11. Until the end of time

**A/N : Hi ! I am back !**

**Raiu : **Yipee...

**(frowns) Do I sense sarcasm ?**

**Raiu : **Sarcasm _and _desperation.

**Shut up Raiu ! (turns to readers) Anyway, sorry for the long wait ! Just please don't kill me ok ?I couldn't help it. I got really busy lately, for lots of reasons that I won't bore you with. Just know that things are settled now and that I should be able to update more often. **

**Raiu : **That supposed to make us happy ?

**Akari : **Raiu ! Be nice !

**Raiu : **Whatever.

**Thank you Akari-chan. And as for Raiu... well we'll see about that later. Now I have some thanks to make and some answers to give:**

**the Dah : _Sorry, but Sessh is not uke in my fic... I'm sorry ! But I did see some pretty good fics where he was... I think I got some in my Favs, and in my C2... You could go check it out, if you want !_**

**ahnigurL : _Thanks for your review, and also for your help in correcting my japanese words ! Although, I got different answers about what "taiyoukai" means... Some say it does mean "demon lord"... I'm not sure now... And also, I know that youkai means demon. I use the word "youki" because I saw it in many Inu-Yasha fics (I'm not the one who came up with it), and it doesn't mean demon, it means something like the "demon instinct" or "demon energy" that is within every youkai. Do you follow here...? Anyway, thanks for your review ! Hope you'll like the chapter !_**

**PuppylovePyro : _Hi and thanks so much for your review ! It's so appreciated ! So, you're angry at Kagome ? Just read this chap and you'll see what's going on with her now... I'm not sure, but I think you'll get angrier... (smiles) Anyway, don't worry about that test you made, I know for a fact that you are not a bad person ! And it's not that bad if you're Inu, because in this fic Sesshomaru is all his ! (winks) Cool heh ? Well, I hope you'll like this chap !_**

**Also a HUGE thank you to all my other reviewers ! I don't forget you and I think all your reviews are wonderful ! Please bear with me and don't stop reviewing, it makes my day every time !**

**Now enough of that, and on with the fic !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter nine : Until the end of time...**

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

"Bye Kagome ! See you at school tomorrow !"

"Ok ! Bye Ayumi !"

I wave at Ayumi before climbing the steps leading to my family's dojo. Another day of school is over, and to be honest, I couldn't be more grateful. I had almost forgotten how boring class can be sometimes, and this week just happened to be one of those times. I simply can't wait until Friday... Although, I have to admit, I'm doing much better at school since I stopped swinging back and forth between here and the feudal era, and my grades have improved a great deal.

I reach the top of the stairs and my eyes wander inevitably to the left, taking in sight the well house as I walk toward the dojo. I know that I could go back to feudal Japan if I wanted to ; I still have the nine jewel shards with me. I've kept them hidden in my drawer for the last two months... I should probably return them though... Sango and the others will need them, and if I don't return them soon, chances are Inu-Yasha will come here to get them back himself, since he's the only one beside me who can go through the well...

I think despite all that happened, I miss them a little. I mean, I've been around them so much, and we've been through so much together, I was bound to become attached... I really feel like I've lost something important... But even so, I'm still mad at them. I still don't get how they could treat me like they did. Ok, so maybe I lost my temper a little, but I did have good reasons ! Inu-Yasha, the man I _love_, the man I gave my heart to, the man I thought would come to _me_ after all this was over, that same man MATED with another MALE, who happened to be his own BROTHER, who happened to IMPREGNATE him ! Isn't that enough reasons to lose one's temper ? Apparently Sango and Miroku didn't think so, since they immediately stood by Inu-Yasha and against me, without an hesitation. Even Shippo and Kaede took his side.

How could they accept what Inu-Yasha did so easily ? How can they not see the wrong in it ? Youkai rules or not, a man doesn't mate with another man, even less his own flesh and blood ! I've always been taught that it was bad. I mean, I think I could've accepted Inu-Yasha being pregnant, after all demons and hanyou seem to possess all sorts of strange abilities... What I really couldn't and still can't accept is that Inu-Yasha mated with his own brother. That's against everything I've ever known, and from where I'm standing it can be nothing but a violated taboo. And although I'm looking at it more coolly now, I still can't bring myself to agree with it.

Although, if I'm being honest with myself, that isn't the _only_ reason why I'm so mad at Inu-Yasha... The thing is, I thought he loved **me **! Even if he would often wander to Kikyo, I'd finally gotten in my head that he didn't love her anymore, he was just going to her because he still owed her and such... But if I thought Kikyo was bad, this new situation was taking the cake.

What really, _truly_ irks me is that Inu-Yasha preferred me _Sesshomaru _! _Sesshomaru_, of all people ! Mr. Block-of-ice personified ! The same Sesshomaru who tried to kill him countless of times, who mocked him so often without an ounce of regret... But despite all that, no only did Inu-Yasha mated with him ; he also fell in love with him.

Oh yes, I know he loves him. I'm not that stupid. I've seen it in his eyes when Sango asked him if they loved each other.

That's what truly angers me, because I know that Inu-Yasha never loved me like that, and that now he probably never will. I doubt he even loved Kikyo that much. It took me one single look to see that he'd given his heart completely for the first time, and that it wasn't to me _or_ Kikyo. It was to someone whom I couldn't even dream to compete with.

Against Kikyo, I had a chance. Against Sesshomaru, I can't even begin to compare.

As it is, my only reassurance is that it is more than unlikely that Sesshomaru will ever return Inu-Yasha's feelings. I doubt someone like him is capable of love, if he even knows what it means. It's sad for Inu-Yasha, but I can't bring myself to sympathize ; I still feel betrayed. Now he'll know what it is to live a one-sided love. I can't help but think he deserved it.

I take one last look at the well house before sliding open the dojo's shôji door.

"Hi Kagome ! How was your day ?" my mother greets me with a smile.

"It was fine mom" I answer. "I got B+ on my History test"

"Oh that's wonderful honey ! Congratulations !"

I smile to her and slowly go up to my room. My mother didn't question me when I said I wouldn't be going to the feudal era anymore, and my grandfather was just too happy to have me stay here to complain. Souta did ask me if Inu-Yasha would ever come and visit again though... I couldn't answer him. I don't know myself.

I don't want to think about it, but I can't help but wonder what Sango and the others are doing right now... I take a glance toward my desk ; I guess I should at least bring them back the jewel shards... I have no use for them here, and they will surely need it. I don't think Inu-Yasha will come for them anytime soon...

Yes, I'll go back one last time to return the shards... eventually.

o0o

**Normal POV**

"Wow, I guess being a demon Lord has its perks" Inu-Yasha said as he entered Sesshomaru's private chambers.

The place was as luxurious as the rest of the palace, but there was something more refined in this room, something more elegant. It was very large, and to Inu-Yasha's surprise (considering his brother's usual demeanor), the colors were generally warm, from the smooth and dark wooden walls to the rich draperies in different shades of red and gold... There was not much pieces of furniture, but the ones present were beautiful examples of craftsmanship. In fact, just by surveying the room carelessly you could easily catch a glimpse of many items delicately designed and obviously very valuable. Inu-Yasha glanced to his left and saw doors adorned with long golden curtains that were apparently leading to an outdoor balcony... The hanyou then turned to his right and observed the large bed standing in a corner at the far end of the room ; it was slightly elevated, like the beds he had seen in Kagome's time, and it was surrounded by silky red veils hanging from the high ceiling and reaching all the way down to the floor. Everything was nice and tidy, showing that the room was cleaned up regularly every day.

"It's so beautiful..." Inu-Yasha whispered, more to himself than to his brother.

He jumped a little when arms encircled him from behind and when Sesshomaru murmured in his small puppy ear :

"I'm glad you like it, because this is now your room as well"

Inu-Yasha smiled slightly and leaned back in his brother's hold.

"It's like a piece of art..."

"I agree" the taiyoukai answered with a serious tone. "Especially since you will now be there to share it with me"

Inu-Yasha smirked and turned around in Sesshomaru's embrace in order to face him, then he said teasingly :

"Be careful, you're starting to sound mushy !"

"What does it matter, if there's no one else around to hear it ?" Sesshomaru merely retorted calmly, the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Well, I could use it to blackmail you"

"Then I would make you regret it"

"Oh yeah ? I'd like to see you try !"

"With pleasure my mate"

Inu-Yasha gasped in surprise when Sesshomaru suddenly scooped him up in his arms and carried him bridal style toward the bed.

"Sesshomaru ! Put me down you jerk !" the hanyou exclaimed while struggling, although there was no real animosity behind his words.

The older demon just pushed a red veil aside and dumped him on the bed unceremoniously, a playful smirk gracing his features. Inu-Yasha laughed happily in spite of himself... but stilled and quieted down almost as soon as the sound was out of his mouth. Sesshomaru's smirk faltered and he frowned, his youki clearly sensing that something was amiss with his mate. He lowered himself on the bed and sat beside Inu-Yasha, one hand coming up to caress the hanyou's cheek...

"What's wrong ?" he asked serenely.

Inu-Yasha looked up at him for a moment, then answered :

"It's nothing... It's just... I... I can't remember the last time I laughed like that..."

Sesshomaru stared at him in wonder and Inu-Yasha shifted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze... Finally he chuckled a bit awkwardly and said :

"Just forget it... It's stupid anyway..."

"It is not" Sesshomaru spoke up, his fingers still brushing his brother's face gently. "I'm pleased I could make you happy..." (he seemed to hesitate a second before adding quietly) "...for once"

Inu-Yasha slowly sat up in the bed to be at eye level with Sesshomaru. He locked gazes with the taiyoukai and was content in just observing him for a while... Then he closed the distance between them (as slight as it was) and leaned against his older sibling, inhaling his musky scent and resting his face against his chest, grateful that Sesshomaru had removed his armor earlier...

"You have no idea what you're doing to me..." he whispered faintly.

Sesshomaru lowered his head and brought his lips inches away from Inu-Yasha's ear, then he whispered back :

"Nothing compared to what _you _are doing to me..."

Inu-Yasha shivered at the feeling of his brother's warm breath softly blowing in his little puppy ear... It was nothing though compared to what he felt when Sesshomaru suddenly took the ear in his mouth and started nipping at it gently, being mindful of his fangs... Inu-Yasha repressed a moan and moved his head in a fashion that would give easier access to his ears... Sesshomaru smirked at this and moved his mouth to the other white appendage, blowing in it softly before closing his lips around it and sucking slightly... This time Inu-Yasha did moan... His ears were very sensitive and such ministrations, especially done by his mate, were quickly getting him aroused...

Sesshomaru suddenly released his ear and Inu-Yasha couldn't repress a small whine of protestation... It quickly stopped though when he felt his mate's lips on the bridge of his nose, slowly getting lower and lower until they locked with his own mouth... Sesshomaru practically violated him in one kiss, leaving the hanyou panting and dizzy with pleasure when they finally parted for air... Sesshomaru slowly pushed his brother down so that he was lying back on the bed... The taiyoukai then straddled the hanyou and grabbed both his hands, pinning them on the mattress above Inu-Yasha's head. Then he lowered his own head and captured his brother's lips once more ; he didn't even have to ask for entrance as Inu-Yasha immediately opened his mouth to let him in, and Sesshomaru explored every last corner of the warm cavern avidly, never getting enough of his mate's taste...

On his part, Inu-Yasha couldn't think straight anymore... The last coherent thoughts in his mind were Sesshomaru and the feelings the taiyoukai was giving him... His youki was calling out so strongly to his older brother that it was almost scaring him, while on another hand he couldn't have been more happy than he was now... Suddenly it seemed like an eternity had passed since their last mating, and he wanted nothing more than for Sesshomaru to make him his once again... Inu-Yasha thought that if something was to stop them now, there was no way he would be able to live through it... That's when a thought crossed his mind, and he tried to voice it between Sesshomaru's kisses :

"Sessh... (kiss) What about... (kiss) ...Rin ?"

Sesshomaru barely stopped long enough to answer :

"She's playing right now. She won't bother us. Nor will anyone else ; no one can enter my chambers without my permission..."

"Is that so...?" Inu-Yasha replied on a teasing tone before his brother could kiss him again. "Well, I came in here without asking for your permission..."

"These are your chambers as well now" Sesshomaru said. "And anyhow, you were with me, and as such it is not the same"

Inu-Yasha decided to push the teasing a little further...

"Even so, it was rude of me. Maybe I should just go now..." he said, pretending to make a move to leave.

Of course, he had no real intention to do so... But Sesshomaru, or more probably Sesshomaru's youki, seemed to take his threat very seriously ; the grip on the hanyou's wrists tightened almost painfully and Inu-Yasha suddenly found himself face to face with a very angry inu youkai laying on top of him... Sesshomaru's eyes were rimmed with red and his voice nearly came out as a growl when he snapped :

"You are going no where mate, as long as I have a say in this !"

The grip on Inu-Yasha's wrists tightened even more, and the hanyou had to resist his urge to whimper ; it wasn't so much because of the pain, but more because of the fact that his mate was angry with him. It was instinctive.

Sesshomaru spoke to him again, his voice sounding more like a growl with each words, more red starting to spread in his eyes :

"You are NOT leaving. I will not allow it. You are **MY** mate and you will stay by **MY** side until the end of time"

Logically, this was supposed to be an order, Sesshomaru affirming his authority as the alpha mate. Logically, now Inu-Yasha was supposed to be regretful and apologetic, and agree with Sesshomaru submissively. But that's not exactly what happened...

Inu-Yasha looked back into his brother's now completely red eyes, not even acknowledging the pain in his wrists anymore. The fact that he was being chastised went totally pass him. Right now, all he could think of was the words Sesshomaru had just said to him... He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that they were intended as an order more than anything else, but strangely, to Inu-Yasha they sounded like an incredibly beautiful promise...

He slowly raised his head toward the still infuriated taiyoukai, his hands still being pinned above him. Sesshomaru eyed him curiously, but Inu-Yasha merely left a soft butterfly kiss on his brother's mouth, their lips barely brushing against each other. There was no passion in that kiss, no urge and no fire. Just lots and lots of love...

Laying back on the mattress, Inu-Yasha smiled up at his momentarily stunned mate and said :

"That was the most beautiful thing someone ever said to me..."

The grip on his wrists almost immediately loosened... His hands were released as Sesshomaru ever so slowly positioned his own on both sides of the hanyou's head. The red in his eyes then seemed to evaporate like morning mist... No words were said as they simply gazed at each other, basking in the sight... Finally Sesshomaru lowered his head, his long hair creating a silver veil around them, and he captured Inu-Yasha's mouth with his own, giving him a soul-searching kiss while pressing their bodies together as close as physical laws would allow. Inu-Yasha brought his arms around his brother's neck and responded avidly, pouring a mountain of emotions in each kisses and caresses...

Then they parted reluctantly for air, and Inu-Yasha took the chance to whisper hoarsely :

"Sesshomaru... make love to me..."

It was a soft demand, an innocent plight, an irresistible order... Sesshomaru was quick to comply.

Very soon their clothes were laying astray around the bed, and both mates were sticky with sweat and trembling with need, their lean bodies interlaced like one on the soft mattress... They worshipped each others like gods in every touch, not even stopping to ponder about the intensity of what they were feeling... They were high on love and lust, and for a moment Time halted in the Lord's chambers, allowing its two occupants to rediscover each other with outmost care, not leaving an inch of skin untouched, or a kiss to be forgotten, or even a single heartbeat to go unheard... All the while whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears, washing away the longing, the pain of the absence, the fear of being left behind, sending it all into oblivion... And both they danced, with grace and passion, they danced the oldest dance in the World...

Hours later, when they were both laying in a tangled mess of silky red sheets, Inu-Yasha asked his mate quietly while passing his fingers through long silver locks :

"Were you serious ?"

Holding him closer, with one hand laying protectively over his mate's slightly swollen stomach, Sesshomaru immediately understood the question and answered calmly :

"I was"

Inu-Yasha raised his face toward him and observed him for a moment, his hand still brushing Sesshomaru's hair. Then he smiled somewhat teasingly and said :

"Until the end of time ?"

And Sesshomaru echoed without an hesitation :

"Until the end of time..."

o0o

"I HATE YOU !"

"Sure you do"

"I'M SERIOUS !"

"Of course"

"SESSHOMARU !"

"Yes Inu-Yasha ?"

"STOP DOING THAT !"

"Stop doing what ?"

"YOU _KNOW _WHAT!"

"I'm afraid I don't. You'll have to be more precise, mate"

"ARGH ! ...I HATE YOU !"

"As I gathered"

Huffing in indignation and resisting the urge to pull out his hair, Inu-Yasha stopped pacing before his lover's desk and glared at him. Sesshomaru merely dipped his pen in some more ink and continued writing whatever he was writing, not looking up even once at his ranting mate. Inu-Yasha bristled and walked to stand before the desk, hands on his hips and glare deepening with each more seconds Sesshomaru insisted on ignoring him. Finally he lost little patience he had left and snapped :

"WILL YOU LOOK AT ME SESSHOMARU !"

The taiyoukai graciously put his pen back in the inkwell and slowly raised his golden eyes toward his brother, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"What is the matter Inu-Yasha ?" he asked ever so calmly.

"Like you didn't know !" the hanyou growled.

Sesshomaru just looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. Of course he already knew what was coming, Inu-Yasha was right on that point, but to be perfectly honest, the taiyoukai found rather amusing to push his mate's buttons. And considering that the said mate was now three months pregnant, those buttons had never been so sensible...

Inu-Yasha cracked once again (as predicted) and added with a glare :

"I will NOT meet them !"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he rose and walked to his mate, not even twitching under the murderous glare Inu-Yasha was giving him. Once he was before him Sesshomaru took him by the shoulders and said evenly :

"Inu-Yasha, we've already been through this"

"And I've already told you that I would NOT meet them !" was the venomous reply.

The taiyoukai sighed and gently pushed his brother toward a nearby couch. The hanyou didn't resist but did keep glaring. Sesshomaru sat first then brought Inu-Yasha down in his lap. The latter was a bit surprised at that and his glare vanished, replaced by a look of confusion. He turned back to Sesshomaru, wondering what had brought that on... Sure they were affectionate with each other when alone, but at the moment they were in Sesshomaru's study, and the Lord himself had asked Inu-Yasha to be less obvious with loving gestures when they were here, where anybody could walk in on them.

The taiyoukai still wasn't very comfortable with open displays of affection, and probably never would be, considering his character. It was Ok when it was just Inu-Yasha or Rin, but that was about it. With others he couldn't bring himself to act other than cold and harsh. It was no surprise ; that attitude had been inlaid in him since his early childhood, intent on making him the perfect demon Lord with no weaknesses for his enemies to work on. Inu-Yasha didn't mind that. It was what made Sesshomaru... well, Sesshomaru. And the hanyou didn't want him any other way...

But at the moment, Sesshomaru seemed to ignore his own demand as he started stroking Inu-Yasha's hair tenderly and petting his small puppy ears, his lips barely brushing over one of the little triangles. Almost against his will, Inu-Yasha started to relax considerably and finally leaned into his brother's touch, never being able to deny himself the pleasure of his mate's ministrations... Sesshomaru inwardly smirked then started calmly :

"It cannot be helped, Inu-Yasha. I have to publicly announce my mating and I also have to officially present you to the other Lords and nobles. It is tradition among demon royals since the time of our great Ancestors, and not subjecting ourselves to it would be seen as a serious offense, even by our own people. Wars have been started for less than this"

Inu-Yasha slightly pulled away from him and asked incredulously :

"You mean to say that the other Kingdoms could start a _war_ against us just because we wouldn't have followed the traditional mating ritual !"

Sesshomaru simply looked back at him steadily and answered :

"As I said, wars have been started for less. The other three Lords would be greatly offended if they were ever to learn that I had mated without inviting them to the usual ceremony that follows. To them it would seem as if I didn't consider them worthy of attending, and I'm sure I don't need to explain to you how that would be a terrible insult. And if they should learn that I never even _held_ a ceremony, then they could come to think that I am ashamed of my mate, which is something I absolutely don't want them to think, and can't allow them to think, for then the insult is directed toward you, and thus toward me. As you can see, in both scenarios someone is insulted and a conflict is bound to arise, and as a demon Lord myself I know too well how a mere conflict can easily lead to an outward war. Our own nobles could turn against us and side with the enemy if that was ever to happen. I know for a fact that some of them are only just _waiting_ for an occasion to throw me off, and that Lord Mizuki from the South will jump on any valid excuse I will give him to go against me like he's dreamed of doing since I succeeded father"

Sesshomaru ended his speech to glance at Inu-Yasha, who now had a look of total disbelief on his face. The hanyou knew that his brother's words were true, and he couldn't believe that such a simple thing as canceling the mating ceremony would cause such drastic consequences. It just seemed so... exaggerated...

"I know what you are thinking" Sesshomaru suddenly said, interrupting his musings. "But such is life in my world, Inu-Yasha. It is a constant fight for power and control, a fight to keep and protect what is yours and stop others from taking it away. It is a universe where two best friends can become enemies by jealousy because one of the two inherited more than the other. A universe where a man will be forced to marry a woman he doesn't love because the one he does love is a peasant and him a noble. A universe where a Lord can be assassinated by his own son because said son thinks he is taking too long to die and pass him the throne. A universe where a war is very likely to be declared if one Lord didn't bother to invite the others to his mating ceremony"

Inu-Yasha lowered his head and sighed. He was starting to get his brother's point : the mating ceremony was unavoidable, unless he wanted the other Kingdoms to use it as a pretext to start a war with the Western Lands. And Inu-Yasha didn't want that. No matter what he may have said about it before, the Western Lands were his home, now more than ever.

"I... I understand" he finally said, sighing dejectedly.

Sesshomaru simply nodded in approval, pleased with Inu-Yasha's answer. Gently laying the hanyou's head on his armor-less chest, he added :

"On a less stressful field, it is also important to let everyone know that I am no longer available to mate, and that the West now has its two reigning Lords. Our mating has to be seen and acknowledged by demon community as a strong and durable one. The stronger is our bond, the more they will feel it, and the more they will hesitate to rise against us. Because if our bond is strong, then we are powerful, and so is our Kingdom"

Sesshomaru paused, moving his hand under Inu-Yasha's chin and slowly raising the hanyou's face toward his own. They locked gazes and Sesshomaru pursued softly :

"I am powerful alone, but it is nothing compared to how much I can be with you by my side. I was a fool not to see it sooner. Us being brothers will only reinforce that fact, and so as you bearing my pup... The Lord of the West is now mated with a pup to come, and tradition or not, I want every last person in Japan to know it..."

Inu-Yasha didn't try to repress the happy smile that came dancing on his lips, his eyes never moving away from his mate's ; Sesshomaru just had a way with words, that stupid jerk...

"Alright" he said with a sly grin. "I'll meet those pompous bastards during your stupid ceremony, _but_ I expect to be rewarded afterwards..."

Sesshomaru smirked and replied :

"I think I can arrange that"

Then he approached his mouth from Inu-Yasha's ear and whispered into it :

"But only if you promise to be very, very good during the ceremony..."

"P... promise..." was all Inu-Yasha could breath out as shivers of desire ran down his spine.

Sesshomaru suddenly lowered his head and captured his mouth brutally, giving him a heart-stopping kiss. Then the taiyoukai pulled away just as suddenly and rose slowly to his feet, supporting Inu-Yasha who was still slightly dazed from the kiss. The younger demon shook his head in order to clear his thoughts, not even bothering to ask his brother what had brought that on... Seriously, when it came to mood swings, Sesshomaru was often worse than him, even though Inu-Yasha was the one pregnant...

"So... hum..." the hanyou started, trying to form a coherent sentence (to his mate's great amusement). "Hum... When is that stupid ceremony of yours supposed to start ?"

"Tomorrow evening" came the serene reply.

"WHAT !"

Sesshomaru smirked.

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS SO _SOON _!"

The taiyoukai graciously made his way back to his desk.

"WHEN EXACTLY DID YOU PLAN TO LET ME KNOW, JERK !"

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk and took his pen, dipping it into the inkwell.

"WERE YOU EVEN PLANNING TO TELL ME _AT ALL _!"

He started to write cautiously, making sure not to let the ink stain the paper.

"SESSHOMARU, DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME !"

The demon Lord smirked again, not raising his eyes from his sheet.

"...I HATE YOU !"

Definitely, a pregnant mate's buttons are so very easy (and funny) to push...

* * *

**A/N : Hum... It's shorter than I thought it would be... I'll try to do better in the next chap...**

**Raiu : **Note the utilisation of the word "try"...

**If you end up dead Raiu, don't wonder why.**

**Raiu : **Right back at you my dear.

**Akari :** Please review !

* * *


End file.
